Supra Tempus (A través del tiempo)
by Lady Lostarot
Summary: Harry y Hermione buscan un hechizo para volver en el tiempo y poder salvar a los padres de Harry, sin embargo algo sale mal y termina en Hogwarts, en la época de los Merodeadores. ¿Qué destino le aguarda? Snarry con referencia de otras parejas n n
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO I – EL HECHIZO**

Harry despertó cuando los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a colarse por entre las pesadas cortinas, apenas eran las seis de la mañana pero él ya se preparaba para empezar un arduo día de trabajo, era su último curso en Hogwarts y los profesores los atacaban con montañas de trabajos, tenía que esforzarse mucho si quería obtener la notas suficientes para aplicar como Auror, pero eso no era lo único que le preocupaba, había algo más, algo que le importaba mucho más que cualquier otra cosa.

Se vistió rápidamente, de camino a la salida se dio un rápido vistazo en el espejo, se lavó los dientes y bajo a la sala común.

- Bajaste a tiempo, toda una sorpresa.

- Hermione buenos días – saludo mientras terminaba de acomodarse la camisa.

Mientras avanzaban por el pasillo rumbo a la biblioteca Harry pudo ver una sombra oscureciendo la mirada de su amiga, deteniendo el paso la sujeto suavemente por el hombro.

- Estas muy pálida Hermione – puso la mano sobre la frente de su amiga y luego la otra sobre la suya para comprobar la temperatura - ¿quieres que vayamos con Madame Pomfrey?

- No Harry, todo está bien.

Siguieron avanzando hasta llegar a la biblioteca, dentro Madame Pince ya se encontraba en movimiento, subiendo y bajando escaleras, con montones de libros levitando detrás de ella y volviendo a sus lugares.

- Todo está en su lugar chicos – dijo con una sonrisa mientras señalaba la mesa del fondo.

Ambos agradecieron a la amable mujer y tomaron asiento, en el mismo lugar en que habían estado desde hacía ya un mes.

- Solo nos faltan un par de detalles Harry, pero… - miro a su amigo, decidida a decir lo que realmente pensaba, pero en el último minuto se arrepintió.

- Hermione ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto mientras se acercaba más.

- Es solo que, ¿Qué tal si me equivoco? ¿Qué tal si algo sale mal? Yo… no podría perdonármelo.

Harry no contesto, él también tenía sus dudas, y en parte tenían razón, si algo salía mal, hasta el más mínimo error de cálculo y los resultados podrían ser fatales.

El resto del día transcurrió sin novedades, fueron a sus respectivas clases, reuniéndose para el almuerzo y la comida, finalmente durante la cena Harry se acercó a Hermione.

- Mañana – susurró mientras se retiraba.

- ¿Me perdí de algo? – preguntó Ron que había visto toda la escena, pero ambos habían actuado como si no estuviera ahí.

- No Ron, todo está bien.

Pero sabía que algo perturbaba a su novia, "mañana" había dicho Harry, y con esa simple palabra Hermione se había quedado lívida y temblaba como una hoja al viento.

Cuando Hermione salió de la sala común no pudo evitar estremecerse, el cielo estaba completamente negro y una fuerte tormenta azotaba sin piedad el castillo, ni siquiera la luz de la luna iluminaba sus pasos. Un suave sonido la hizo saltar como un resorte, desenfundo la varita apuntando a la oscuridad.

- Tranquila Hermione, soy yo – dijo Harry saliendo de debajo de la capa.

- Harry casi me matas del susto – susurró llevándose las manos al pecho.

- ¿Estamos listos?

Vio a su amiga agachar la mirada. Dubitativa, temerosa.

- ¡Tengo que hacer esto!

Ella no contesto, afirmo suavemente y metiéndose bajo la capa empezaron a caminar hacia el baño del segundo piso.

El baño estaba helado y el silencio imperaba, hacía días que Myrtle estaba ocupada acosando a Draco en el baño de los prefectos, solo por eso habían podido trabajar en paz.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

- No, bueno si, trae otra lámpara y ponla más cerca.

Harry busco otra y rápidamente la llevo al lado de su amiga, la chica se mordía el labio tratando de concentrarse, fue entonces cuando un golpe sordo los alerto, lanzaron la capa sobre todo lo que había en el suelo y con varitas en mano avanzaron a la entrada.

- ¡Expelliarmus! – grito una voz masculina, el hechizo reboto en la pared y por poco golpea a Harry.

- ¡Ronald somos nosotros!

Ron se quedó estupefacto ante la escena, Hermione y Harry solos, escabulléndose a media noche de él.

- Ahora entiendo – dijo bajando lentamente la varita – si querían estar juntos deberían habérmelo dicho, yo, lo habría entendido.

Con gesto desconsolado dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse, fue la mano de Hermione quien lo sostuvo.

- No seas tonto Ron, es solo que Harry y yo estamos haciendo algo muy importante.

- ¿Tan importante que no pueden decirme? Vamos chicos, somos como los tres mosqueteros, ¿o acaso no confían en mí?

- Ron – dijo Harry acercándose, aferrando con firmeza el hombro de su amigo – claro que confiamos en ti, pero, si te decimos lo que pasa debes prometer primero que no vas a detenerme.

La mirada de Harry no admitía replica, se acercaron nuevamente al área de trabajo y de un tirón Harry descubrió lo que había debajo de la capa, un complicado hechizo en un pergamino, uno tan antiguo que las runas casi habían desaparecido, varios tomos que seguro habían salido de la sección prohibida y un pequeño caldero que burbujeaba sobre una luz azul.

- Fuego azul – exclamo Ron con sorpresa, acerco la mano hasta la llama y sintió un latigazo helado en los dedos - ¿Cómo diablos lo consiguieron?

- Muchos galeones – dijo Harry mientras se sentaba en el suelo – un vendedor en Knockturn lo consiguió para mí.

Ron estaba cada vez más confundido, paseo la mirada de Harry a Hermione y de regreso, esperando una respuesta que jamás llego, presto más atención al pergamino, las runas no eran lo suyo pero reconoció una "Tempus" y más abajo había la imagen casi destruida de un anciano sosteniendo un gigantesco reloj de arena.

- Hermano debes estar bromeando - miro a Hermione que dejaba caer algunas hierbas cuidadosamente cortadas - ¡Hermione dile! ¡Dile que es una locura!

- Ya lo intenté Ron, pero hay dos opciones – levanto el rostro para enfrentarse a su novio – lo delatamos y dejamos que a fin de cuentas lo haga solo, o, presto mi ayuda y todo el conocimiento que poseo para tratar de que todo salga perfecto y regrese vivo.

- Bien – suspiro derrotado y se dejó caer junto a Harry – al menos dime porque.

Harry suspiro y cerró los ojos, evocando el recuerdo de sus padres, la calidez de los brazos de su madre y el inmenso amor que le profesaban, recordó a Sirius que le había sido arrebatado demasiado pronto, Fred, Lupin, Tonks, a todos aquellos que la guerra había arrastrado a la muerte y al olvido, tenía que volver, tenía que salvarlos.

- Tengo que volver a cuando todo esto empezó, tengo que detener a Voldemort, no solo para salvar a mis padres, sino para salvar a toda la comunidad mágica.

- Ya está lista.

La voz de Hermione los distrajo y acercándose miraron al interior del caldero, una sustancia plateada bullía suavemente dejando escapar volutas de vapor, Harry no pudo evitar compararlo con el color de los recuerdos en el pensadero.

- Entonces ¿Cómo funciona?

Hermione inspiro y soltó el aire lentamente, tratando de calmarse y recordar exactamente lo que decía el libro, rebusco entre sus ropas hasta que dio con la cadena, jalo suavemente hasta que el objeto dorado salió.

- El giratiempo – susurro Ron – pensé que los habían destruido.

- Lo guarde esperando a que el ministerio me lo pidiera, pero nunca sucedió.

Con sumo cuidado rompió el diminuto reloj, dejando caer la arena sobre la poción que de inmediato tomo un tono azul.

- Es hora – dijo con la voz quebrada, sacudió la cabeza con rotunda negación – Harry no lo hagas, es la última oportunidad para arrepentirte.

- Todo va a estar bien Hermione, eres la chica más brillante que he conocido, no hay manera de que fallemos.

- ¿Estás seguro hermano? – Ron se acercó más a ellos, uniéndolos en un abrazo triple.

- Muy seguro.

Con un suspiro Hermione se hinco en el suelo y tomo una cucharada de la espesa poción, dejándola caer suavemente en las baldosas del baño, formando una delgada pero extensa línea, repitió el proceso hasta que un perfecto circulo quedo dibujado, al cerrarse el suelo pareció desaparecer, dejando solamente un profundo agujero.

- ¿Hermione? – pregunto Harry.

- Aun no.

Tomando su varita camino alrededor del círculo, dibujando y murmurando cosas que para los chicos eran imposibles de interpretar, al terminar una intensa luz comenzó a emanar del fondo, imágenes difusas empezaron a brotar, la comida de hacia unas horas, el desayuno de hacía un mes, Hogsmeade hacía tres meses, y luego, como una dolorosa película en reversa, la última batalla con Voldemort, el incendio en el salón de los menesteres, el armario evanescente, la muerte de Cedric, todo paso a velocidad de vértigo frente a sus ojos, alejándose más y más del presente.

- Entra en el círculo Harry – ordenó Hermione mientras trazaba una segunda línea de runas – cuando estas se alineen – señalo al suelo mostrando dos runas que brillaban con intensidad – debes gritar "Detente"

- "Supra" y "Tempus" – murmuro Harry mientras veía los dos círculos de runas avanzando en direcciones contrarias

Los círculos comenzaron a ganar velocidad mientras el cuerpo de Harry comenzaba a tornarse borroso, las imágenes ahora resultaban irreconocibles, había gente y lugares que no conocían, se sujetaron con fuerza de las manos y sonrieron a Harry tratando de infundirle ánimo

- ¡Detente! – gritó Harry

Las runas comenzaron a disminuir la velocidad, todo marchaba bien, todo hasta que escucharon un extraño sonido, como si algo se rasgara.

- Hermione – el tono estrangulado en la voz de Ron hizo que bajara la mirada de inmediato, las runas empezaban a tomar un tono rojizo mientras aumentaban de velocidad nuevamente y las imágenes resultaban borrosas.

- ¡Harry sal del círculo! – gritó con desesperación - ¡Sal de inmediato! ¡Algo está mal!

Pero no hubo respuesta, a lo lejos, apenas como un susurro escucharon "Detente", la imagen de Harry seguida por la de un largo pasillo vibró en el aire unos instantes antes de desaparecer. Ambos miraron hacia el círculo que ahora lucia fracturado.

- Oh no… - Hermione se lanzó a los brazos de Ron llorando desesperada, en el suelo, apenas visibles, las runas "Supra" y "Tempus" permanecían distanciadas.

- Harry –


	2. Chapter 2-Cuando la Oscuridad desciende

**CAPITULO II – CUANDO LA OSCURIDAD DESCIENDE**

Cayendo, iba cayendo a una velocidad escalofriante, sentía un hueco en el estómago similar a cuando se aparecía, podía sentir el aire filtrándose por debajo de su ropa, hiriéndole los ojos, pero no había nada que ver, solo una ingente masa de oscuridad, allá donde fijara la vista solo veía negro.

- ¡Hermione! ¡Ron!

Los gritos fueron tragados por la oscuridad, la espesa negrura descendía sobre él, abrazándolo, asfixiándolo, aunque debajo de él, diminuto pero cada vez más claro notaba una mancha de luz acercándose, cada vez más y más rápido.

No tardó mucho en darse cuenta de lo que iba a suceder, impotente ante la creciente fuerza que lo atraía hacia abajo cerro los ojos y se preparó para lo que vendría. Aterrizo con un golpe seco y doloroso, sus huesos crujieron y el aire abandonó sus pulmones, trató de ponerse en pie pero su cuerpo se negó a obedecer, luchó contra el dolor y la inconsciencia.

Finalmente la oscuridad descendió sobre él.

Respiro profundamente, la cabeza le palpitaba y sentía un agudo dolor en la pierna, tenía varios minutos despierto pero no había logrado levantarse, su cuerpo, aterido por el frio se rehusaba a moverse.

Estaba confundido y aterrado, no sabía hasta que momento había viajado ni donde estaba, su plan era muy simple, viajar hasta el pasado de Voldemort, cuando aún era estudiante de Hogwarts, encontrarlo y asesinarlo, sin miramientos, sin contemplaciones.

Respiró de nuevo, se puso de pie como pudo y comenzó a recorrer el largo pasillo de piedra, el aire helado olía a humedad, a encierro, tras algunos pasos comenzó a reconocer el lugar, las mazmorras, el hechizo lo había llevado a Hogwarts, solo un poco más adelante había una bifurcación.

- ¡Ven aquí! ¡Solo queremos jugar un rato!

Se quedó inmóvil, la pierna seguía punzando y no tenía hacia donde correr, las voces se iban acercando acompañadas por pasos apresurados.

- Merlín bendito ¿y ahora qué hago? – su pulso se agitó mientras retrocedía por el pasillo, las voces provenían del frente, exactamente por el pasillo de la bifurcación.

- ¡Corran que ya casi lo tenemos!

Al escucharla de nuevo reconoció la voz, una calidez abrumadora lleno su pecho y casi se soltó a llorar por la emoción, era su padre, sin siquiera verlo podía estar seguro, pero ¿tenemos había dicho? ¿tener a quién?

La respuesta pasó corriendo delante suyo sin siquiera volver la vista, ataviada por una desgastada túnica del colegio, tampoco necesito mucho para saber quién era, pelo negro grasiento, piel cetrina y ojos de cordero degollado.

- Snape…

Un grupo de cuatro chicos aparecieron corriendo detrás de él, su padre a la cabeza, un jovencísimo Sirius detrás de él y bastante más atrás Remus y Peter.

- Oye Rem, ¿puedes repetirme porque hacemos esto? – Peter estaba casi morado por el esfuerzo de correr y jadeaba pesadamente.

- Buena pregunta Peter, tampoco lo sé, pero parece que James y Sirius están programados para atormentar a Snape.

Ambos se detuvieron, a unos veinte pasos de Harry que miraba entre fascinado y asustado, si cualquiera lo veía seria el fin, quien sabe cómo podría afectar a su futuro.

Tras unos minutos de descanso los dos reanudaron el paso desapareciendo de su campo de vista, llego hasta el pasillo y se asomó a ambos lados.

"Vacío" pensó mientras suspiraba de alivio, ahora ya sabía tres cosas, estaba en el pasado, en la época de los merodeadores y necesitaba ayuda.

Harry avanzo rápido y en silencio, el dolor en la pierna seguía ahí pero no tenía tiempo de revisarla, atravesó pasillos y escaleras hasta que al pasar por una ventana vio su reflejo.

- No puedo andar por los pasillos con este aspecto, grito "Hijo de James Potter" por cada poro

Miró de nuevo y sacando la varita aplicó un hechizo _glamour_, no era muy bueno para ellos pero rogaba que si lo suficiente, se miró una última vez, ojos castaños, cabello lacio y negro, nariz afilada, bastante decente, pensó con una sonrisa.

Reanudó el camino hasta que dio con el pasillo correcto, como siempre al final de éste la horrorosa gárgola esperaba.

- Sorbete de limón.

Nada, la gárgola no se movió ni medio milímetro.

- Emm… ¿calcetines sucios?

- ¡Dulces Bertie Botts!

La gárgola movió su rostro hacia Harry, una extraña y gutural voz broto de su interior.

- Mira chico, nadie entra a la oficina del director sin la contraseña, puedes intentar todas las frases tontas que se te ocurran, pero no me voy a mover.

Harry estaba impresionado, en todos sus años en Hogwarts nunca había escuchado a aquella gárgola hablar.

- Lo siento, es solo que ¡es vital que entre!

No hubo respuesta, la gárgola se limitó a ignorarlo, frustrado Harry se sentó a su lado, oculto por una columna, quizá si esperaba lo suficiente alguien entraría.

Tras un rato de espera noto que resultaba inútil, se estrujo el cerebro pensando en cosas importantes para Dumbledore, menciono el nombre de sus hermanos, de sus padres, las reliquias de la muerte, su lugar de nacimiento, finalmente apostó por una última palabra.

- Grindelwald

La gárgola crujió y se hizo a un lado con un suspiro fastidiado al tiempo que la pared se habría en dos, los escalones empezaron a formarse poco a poco, y finalmente dio con las puertas de roble.

- ¿Profesor Dumbledore?

Se atrevió a abrir la puerta tratando de que esta hiciera el menor ruido posible, dentro, la enorme sala circular era casi exacta a como la recordaba, los cuadros con los anteriores directores dormían tranquilamente, los extraños objetos brillaban y giraban de vez en cuando, y un gorjeo suave se escuchaba de vez en cuando.

- _Fawkes._

- Es sumamente extraño que tenga visitas a estas horas.

A Harry casi le dio un infarto cuando escucho la voz del director, dio varios pasos hacia atrás hasta que se estrelló con el escritorio.

- P-profesor Dumbledore – comenzó de forma atropellada – no quería irrumpir así, lo lamento mucho.

- Cálmate muchacho, cualquiera pensaría que viste una mantícora o algo así, siéntate – dijo mientras se acercaba y lo dirigía hasta un suave y mullido sofá.

- Gracias señor.

Tomando en cuenta lo extraño de la situación, Dumbledore lo estaba tomando con mucha calma, al contrario de él, que había salido corriendo hasta la oficina sin pensar en que decir o la hora que era, debía ser muy tarde porque el director iba vestido con una fea pijama de franela a rayas con todo y gorro a juego.

- Vera señor – comenzó mientras daba un sorbo al té que acababa de aparecer en la mesita a su lado – sé que es difícil de creer pero yo, bueno yo vengo…

Harry narró parte de su vida en Hogwarts y la historia de cómo una poción fallida lo había mandado al pasado, pero omitió la parte en la que quería asesinar a Voldemort, en esos momentos de la historia, Tom Riddle seguía siendo el hijo pródigo de Hogwarts, aquel que había sobresalido en todas sus materias y que sin duda era una gran promesa para el mundo mágico.

Había algo en la mirada del hombre, su mirada azul y serena mostraba comprensión y entendimiento, Harry sabía que le creía, soltó un suspiro aliviado.

- Bien Harry… - Dumbledore lo miro esperando su apellido – no, mejor no me lo digas, saber tu origen podría empeorar la situación y es de vital importancia no develar ningún detalle del futuro.

- Raven, creo que es un buen apellido.

- Harry Raven – el director enarco una ceja – suena algo…

- ¿Feo? ¿Qué tal Evan?

- Evan Raven, bueno, está mejor

Hablaron por espacio de algunas horas, principalmente de como harían para devolver al chico a su tiempo, Dumbledore podía conseguir un giratiempo ya que en esa época aun eran legales y el ministerio no controlaba su compra, pero aun así quedaba el detalle del hechizo y el resto de los ingredientes para la poción.

- También habían dos círculos con runas, solo recuerdo y conozco dos "Supra" y "Tempus"

El director tomó nota de cada palabra del chico en un pergamino, solo quedaba un cabo suelto, a que casa mandarlo y un pasado que sonara convincente.

- Lo mejor es que estés en Slytherin – sentenció.

- ¿S-Slytherin señor? Pero…bueno, Gryffindor es mi casa.

- Lo entiendo, es por ello que te mando a Slytherin, por lo que he podido entender sobre tu vida tienes una estrecha relación con James Potter o alguien de su grupo, no podemos arriesgarnos a que descubran tu origen, si algo he aprendido es que los Gryffindor son de naturaleza curiosa, si sospechan algo no dejaran de perseguirte hasta que lo averigüen.

Perseguir, saboreo la palabra mientras recordaba la imagen e Snape huyendo de ellos, ¿eso es lo que le esperaría?

- Evan Raven, transferido de Durmstrang, sobrino de Belthazor Raven profesor de Historia de la Magia Oscura, te mandaron a Hogwarts por tu falta de disciplina y tendencia a meterte en líos.

- Muy convincente señor.

- ¿Verdad? Bueno, será mejor que bajes a tu sala común, espero no hayas olvidado el camino y mañana a primera hora espero que vayas con Poppy para que te revise esa pierna, yo daré aviso a los profesores y prefectos sobre tu llegada.

Harry lo siguió hasta el inicio de las escaleras, una sonrisa cómplice bailaba en el rostro del director, con una inclinación de cabeza se despidió del hombre y finalmente emprendió el camino hacia las mazmorras.

- _Sangre pura._

Mientras franqueaba la entrada protegida, Harry no pudo evitar sentir cierto asco por la contraseña de Slytherin, aunque de raro no tenía nada, la "pureza de sangre" era lo que más los caracterizaba.

Al abrirse el muro de mármol, las paredes de roca y la luz verdosa que manaba de las lámparas en el techo le dieron la bienvenida, un fuego mágico y permanente crepitaba en la chimenea, los sillones de cuero negro y el bello mobiliario de madera le daban un toque bastante acogedor, muy a su manera, aunque al mirar el techo no pudo evitar cierta inquietud, sabía que la sala común se encontraba bajo el lago y que el vidrio era irrompible, pero ¿y si no?

Riéndose de sus propios temores subió los escalones al dormitorio de los chicos, había una cama extra preparada para él e incluso un par de uniformes doblados perfectamente, a Dumbledore no se le escapaba nada.

Recostado sobre la cama y mirando de nuevo el inquietante techo de vidrio dejo que sus pensamientos volaran, ojala Ron y Hermione estuvieran bien.

Pronto la oscuridad empezó a descender sobre él, no como la terrible y asfixiante masa de antes, sino como un suave velo que pronto lo llevo a un sueño profundo.


	3. Chapter 3 - En el nido de las serpientes

**CAPITULO III – EN EL NIDO DE LAS SERPIENTES**

Despertó cuando comenzó a escuchar movimiento y voces, supuso que aún era temprano, el estómago le rugía y tenía que ir a la enfermería, pero no quería asomar la cabeza fuera de la seguridad de su cama.

"En que lío estoy metido" se preguntó mientras miraba por el rabillo del ojo a las dos figuras que estaban de pie, afortunadamente las camas tenían dosel y no había forma que supieran que ya estaba despierto.

- ¿Y? ¿Quién es? – preguntó la primera voz

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo sé?

- Bueno, tú eres el prefecto, se supone que Dumbledore les avisa todo respecto a estudiantes nuevos y situaciones similares.

No tenía idea de cuánto iban a seguir ahí, así que asegurándose de que el hechizo _glamour _funcionara decidió que debía salir, después de todo ahora eran sus compañeros de casa y tenía que enfrentarlos

- Estoy despierto – dijo con la voz más segura que logro articular

Con un movimiento corrió la cortina y se topó con un rostro que, así como el de los merodeadores, no necesitaba ninguna presentación.

- Malfoy –

El ceño del aludido se frunció y en sus ojos argentos brillo un destello de desconfianza.

- ¿Nos conocemos?

Harry casi se patea al notar el tremendo error que había cometido, afortunadamente su cerebro ya estaba despierto y listo para salvarle el trasero

- No, Dumbledore me dijo que eras prefecto de Slytherin y que a primera hora tenía que reportar mi arribo – se puso de pie acercándose a él, finalmente extendió la mano – Evan Raven.

- Lucius Malfoy – dijo estrechándola, parecía más relajado pero aun había algo en su mirada que lograba incomodar a Harry.

- Yo soy Regulus Black.

Otra mano apareció en su campo de visión, el hermano de Sirius, un escalofrío involuntario lo recorrió al recordar la cueva de los inferí, allí donde Regulus había muerto ahogado.

Tras una breve plática donde tuvo que contar todo el pasado que Dumbledore y él habían inventado Lucius parecía más convencido, especialmente por el apellido Raven, su padre era conocedor de las artes oscuras y sabía bien que Belthazor era de los mejores en el campo.

- Creo que ya deberíamos irnos, Pociones empieza en veinte minutos y si no estamos ahí a tiempo Slughorn nos tendrá fregando calderos.

- O contándonos sus días de gloria – añadió Regulus con cierto fastidio – vamos Raven, en cuanto acabes de vestirte te llevaremos al salón.

Los dos salieron de la habitación dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos, para ser el primer encuentro no había estado tan mal, sobre todo tomando en cuenta que había sido con Lucius Malfoy.

Se terminó de vestir tan rápido como pudo y salió de la habitación, la sala común estaba en silencio y Malfoy ya estaba listo para salir apoyado en el quicio de la puerta, barrió la zona buscando a Regulus y lo encontró sentado en un sillón hablando con otra persona, no pudo saber de quien se trataba hasta que escucho su voz.

- No vale la pena, así como tampoco vale la pena que pierdan el tiempo aquí, váyanse ya.

- Severus – Malfoy se acercó al sillón – por una sola vez porque no dejas que me haga cargo, algún beneficio debe venir de ser prefecto.

- ¿Y salir llorando como una nena? ¡Por favor Lucius, lo último que quiero es darles un motivo más de burla!

La furia con las que brotaban las palabras dejo a Harry impresionado, de un manotazo Snape arrojo el material de curación que había en una mesita, le arrebato la gasa empapada de alcohol a Regulus y finalmente salió como tromba de la sala común.

- Ven Black, será mejor que vayamos a Pociones, Raven vámonos.

Los tres emprendieron la marcha hacia el salón, Harry hizo su mejor esfuerzo en aparentar seguirlos aunque sabía el camino con los ojos cerrados.

- Él, bueno, ¿está bien?

Lucius le dirigió una mirada extraña, como entre curiosidad y fastidio.

- Lo estará en un rato, veras Raven, Hogwarts está contaminado, hay criaturas desagradables y pusilánimes por todos lados, proliferando, creciendo como una enorme plaga de cucarachas.

- ¿Mestizos? – preguntó con precaución, sabía que Malfoy odiaba más a los magos de sangre mixta que a cualquier otra cosa, aunque eso vendría a confirmar que hasta el momento ninguna de las serpientes sabias que Snape era "El Príncipe Mestizo"

- No – una risa amarga lleno el corredor – no tienen que ser "_sangre sucia_" para ser unos desgraciados, el imbécil de Potter y su grupo de seguidores son de sangre pura y aun así.

- Malfoy – advirtió Regulus que los seguía a un par de pasos.

El rubio detuvo su camino.

- Es una pena que el linaje Black se haya visto afectado por tu "pintoresco" hermano, pero es la verdad y lo sabes, no sé cuántas veces has tenido que curarlo esta semana.

La discusión, si así podía llamarse, murió en ese momento, Harry aun trataba de entender la situación, sabía que su padre detestaba a Snape y que había hecho su vida en Hogwarts imposible, pero ¿era tanto su odio? ¿tanto como para lastimarlo? Estaba preocupado, quizá lo mejor sería ir a ver como estaba.

- Oigan – dijo en un intento de zafarse – el profesor Dumbledore me dijo que tenía que ir a la enfermería, ayer sufrí un leve accidente cuando venía para acá – se levantó la pernera dejando ver varios moretones y un corte que mostraba una desagradable costra de sangre seca.

- Bien, le daré aviso a Slughorn, aunque tomando en cuenta tu intempestiva llegada dudo que siquiera este enterado.

- ¿Sabes cómo llegar?

No era momento de pensar en esas cosas, pero Harry tenía que admitir que para ser serpientes los dos se estaban portando muy amables, asintió suavemente con la cabeza.

- Si me pierdo le pediré indicaciones a algún fantasma.

Emprendió el camino de regreso con la intención de realmente ir con Madame Pomfrey pensando que Snape quizá estaría allí, sin embargo sus piernas lo llevaron de vuelta a la sala común.

Cuando llegó, Snape estaba sentado frente a la chimenea, absorto en sus pensamientos y en el fuego, sus manos aun sostenían la gasa contra su labio inferior, era una fea herida y aun parecía estar sangrando, pero no parecía molestarle, de cuando en cuando la deslizaba suavemente y apretaba los labios por el dolor.

- ¿Hasta cuándo piensas quedarte ahí?

Harry sintió un escalofrío al escucharlo hablar pero su corazón se detuvo un latido cuando los ojos de Snape se fijaron en los suyos, eran como brazas que hubiesen escapado de la chimenea, brillaban con decisión e ira.

Era obvio que lo había escuchado llegar, pensó cien cosas que decir, que se había perdido, olvidado un libro, varias opciones, finalmente su boca se decidió por la más simple.

- Hola.

"¿Hola?" pensó pateándose mentalmente, se sintió como un idiota y pensó que lo mejor sería correr antes de que Snape le lanzara una maldición.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? Mira, no sé quién eres, pero si Malfoy te mandó para ver si estaba en alguna esquina llorando dile que se vaya al Infierno, no necesito su compasión.

Se puso de pie y le dirigió una de esas miradas que roban el aliento.

- Ni la tuya tampoco.

Con paso firme y un suave susurro de la tela Snape entró a los dormitorios, dejando solo a Harry que trataba de entender que cosa había pasado, sus piernas temblaban ligeramente y su corazón se rehusaba a latir de forma normal.

Harry permaneció largos minutos mirando el fuego de la chimenea, había algo hipnótico en el crepitar de las llamas y no fue sino hasta que escuchó un suave carraspeo que volvió a la realidad.

- No debí emprenderla contigo, es solo que estoy harto de que Lucius y Regulus tengan que estarme protegiendo.

Snape estaba de pie a su lado, con el entrecejo aun fruncido y el labio sangrante, la escena le pareció surrealista, como salida de algún sueño estrafalario, al parecer, Severus Snape estaba tratando de disculparse.

- Entiendo, tampoco debí meterme en asuntos que no me correspondían – dudó un segundo hasta que finalmente le tendió la mano – podemos fingir que apenas nos conocemos, soy Evan Raven.

- De hecho, apenas nos conocemos – dijo Snape mientras estrechaba su mano – Severus Snape.

En cuanto sus manos se rozaron Harry sintió un latigazo de electricidad, hasta ese momento no había reparado en la apariencia de Snape, era tan joven como él, pero su cabello negro y lacio caía como dos perfectas cortinas que enmarcaban sus ojos brillantes y resueltos, la piel era lisa y de aspecto aterciopelado, ¿dónde entonces estaba el joven que vio corriendo por los pasillos? ¿sus ojos lo habían engañado? ¿o era que la imagen de su profesor en aquella clase de oclumancia se había quedado demasiado grabada? Harry casi se atragantó con su saliva ante el descubrimiento, Snape era de menos…atractivo.

- Creo que deberíamos ir con Madame Pomfrey, esto no va a curarse solo, ni tampoco tu pierna.

Mientras avanzaban por los pasillos y escaleras charlaron sobre Hogwarts, los profesores y las clases, mientras, Harry trataba de entender de donde venía ese súbito interés en Severus Snape.

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería una escandalizada Madame Pomfrey los recibió, riñó a Snape por espacio de diez minutos, interrogándolo sobre el origen de la herida, ninguna de las respuestas parecía satisfacer a la abnegada mujer.

- No debes permitir que te traten así muchacho, puede que aprecie a esos chicos, pero no es correcto que atormenten a los más débiles.

Harry vio como Snape apretaba tanto los puños que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos, adivinó que se estaba mordiendo la mejilla para no contestar.

- Snape no es débil – comentó, la pierna ya estaba sanando mientras bebía una poción de sabor horrendo, la enfermera estaba sentada en un banquillo frente a él mientras colocaba algunas compresas sobre las heridas.

- ¿Cómo dice señor Raven? – Madame Pomfrey levanto la mirada de su pierna herida mientras lo analizaba lentamente.

- Dije que Snape no es débil, si no les da su merecido a esa panda de rufianes es para que no tenga trabajo extra en la enfermería ¿muy considerado de su parte, no cree?

Desde donde estaba pudo ver algo maravilloso, Snape lo miraba fijamente desde la cama vecina, una tenue marca roja, casi invisible teñía las mejillas del joven, Harry no podía sentirse más orgulloso, hacer sonrojar a Severus Snape no es algo que se consiguiera fácilmente.

- Sí, creo que tiene razón señor Raven.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que la enfermera decidió que ya podían marcharse, otra toma de poción revitalizante y una barra de chocolate capaz de provocar un coma diabético serían más que suficiente para curar sus heridas, cuando iban de salida Severus fue detenido un momento por la enfermera.

- No me importaría tener un poco más de trabajo - dijo inclinándose un poco más mientras revolvía el suave cabello de Snape.

Con una leve sonrisa los dos se despidieron, mientras iban de regreso Harry creyó escuchar un suave "Gracias" aunque quizá solo había sido producto de su imaginación.


	4. Chapter 4 - Cuidado de criaturas mágicas

**CAPITULO IV – CUIDADO DE CRIATURAS MÁGICAS**

El día había sido muy largo, pero finalmente tenían su última clase con el grupo de Gryffindor, finalmente se iba a topar frente a frente con su padre y los merodeadores, la idea lo emocionaba y aterraba en partes iguales, ansiaba verlo en plena acción, pero no podía sacudirse la imagen de un golpeado y sangrante Snape.

En aquel entonces Silvanus Kettleburn, era profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y ahora entendía de donde había adoptado Hagrid ese extraño placer y técnica para el cuidado de bestias especialmente agresivas y raras.

- Muy bien jóvenes, acérquense – dijo mientras hacía ademanes con las manos – formen una línea ahí y abran sus libros en la página 57.

Aquella tarde se habían topado frente a frente con una Naga, una criatura mitad mujer mitad serpiente, los miraba fijamente desde una rama baja con parte de su cuerpo enredado en el tronco, su belleza era deslumbrante, sus ojos azules y cristalinos dejaban ver una ira glacial mientras que su cabello de un rojo escarlata refulgía bajo los últimos rayos del sol.

- Lo que quiero es que se acerquen y traten de calmar a la bella joven que ahí se encuentra, ha estado de mal humor este día ¿voluntarios?

Ninguno se movió, en el capítulo dedicado a aquellos seres no decía nada sobre calmarlas, más bien recomendaban distraerlas con algún manjar y salir corriendo a la mayor velocidad posible.

- Muy bien – dijo el hombre en un suspiro, barrio la línea de estudiantes y finalmente se detuvo en Harry - ¡Ah una cara nueva, fantástico, venga ummm…

- Raven, Evan Raven – dijo mientras salía de la fila.

- Muy bien señor Raven, lo único que pido es que se acerque a la damita y le dedique un par de palabras, si logra que ella incline suavemente su cabeza entonces le permitirá acercarse.

- Como un hipogrifo… - dijo suavemente.

- ¡Exactamente! ¡Tiene un gran potencial, 15 puntos para Slytherin!

Sus compañeros gritaron de felicidad y Harry se sintió un poco más animado, dio algunos pasos hacia el árbol hasta que una voz lo sobresaltó.

- ¡Ey Quejicus! ¡Al menos parpadea!

- No lo molestes James, quizá es la única mujer que ha visto aparte de su madre.

- ¿Es eso una mujer? ¡Sirius mira, creo que Quejicus está empezando a babear!

Las risas del grupo estallaron al unísono, ¿Qué diablos pasaba con ellos? ¿Cuál era la gracia de humillar a los demás?

Harry sintió que el suelo se hundía, todo necesitaba menos confrontaciones, miro de soslayo a Malfoy que parecía dispuesto a empezar a repartir maldiciones, Regulus estaba a su lado y Snape un poco más lejos, apretando los labios y los puños.

- ¡Calma señores, estamos en clase! ¡15 puntos menos para Gryffindor! ahora Raven, si quieres proceder.

Muy lentamente Harry se acercó a la Naga y con la cabeza inclinada extendió su mano.

- No quiero hacerle daño.

_- Ya sé que no, pero tus amigos son muy desagradables, quizá use a alguno de cena._

Harry levanto de inmediato la mirada, aun sabiendo que era peligroso, la mirada de la joven se había suavizado un poco y denotaba cierta curiosidad.

- ¿Cómo? – miro hacia atrás, el grupo se había quedado callado y miraban con atención la escena.

- _Ellos no pueden entenderme, pero veo que tu si –_ inclinó suavemente la cabeza mientras su hermoso cuerpo se soltaba del tronco – _es una habilidad muy poco común_.

- Profesor, ¿qué está haciendo?– pregunto Pettigrew.

- Quizá pidiendo una orden grande de ratones muertos.

- O quizá quiere de novio a Raven.

Los comentarios no fueron bien recibidos por la Naga, que iracunda golpeo el suelo con la cola, las risas seguían y la inquietud de Harry crecía, "_párse_l" pensó, podía entenderle porque era una serpiente, en medio del jaleo aprovechó para dirigirle unas palabras.

- _Lo siento mucho señorita_ – el pársel no se le daba muy bien pero rogaba que ella lo entendiera – _no saben lo que dicen, solo, están impresionados._

- _Eso no los disculpa._

- _Lo sé, por favor no los lastime._

- _Silvanus va a tardar mucho tiempo para compensar este atropello, aunque quizá, prefiera que tú lo hagas._

La sibilante voz de la joven parecía hechizarlo, por un momento olvido donde estaba y que estaba haciendo, solo podía ver los ojos de la joven, sentía que estaba cada vez más cerca, pero no le preocupaba, solo quería sentirla, la suave piel de su espalda, el sinuoso movimiento de su cuerpo lo atraía profundamente, si tan solo pudiese tocarla.

- ¡Evan!

Escuchó a la lejanía, en su campo de visión entró Snape con su varita en la mano, como pudo se colocó entre él y la Naga y apuntó directamente al pecho de la joven.

- ¡Déjalo!

Harry dio un salto hacia atrás aumentando la distancia entre ellos, la Naga parecía enojada pero a la vez muy divertida por la situación.

- _Creo que le gustas._

- ¡Sithri basta ya!

Con esa última orden el caos término, el profesor Kettleburn apuntaba su varita hacia ella y la Naga retrocedió hasta el árbol donde antes había estado descansando, aun molesta su cola se enrollaba estrangulando las ramas, Harry escucho un par de maldiciones en pársel.

- ¡Oye serpiente!

Como en cámara lenta vio volar un par de hurones muertos hasta impactarse contra el cuerpo de la Naga, su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de ira total y se lanzó contra su agresor.

- ¡James cuidado!

Harry nunca había visto un ser más veloz que aquella mujer, todo pasó demasiado rápido, escuchó un hechizo del profesor, los gritos asustados de las estudiantes, un vistazo fugaz del rostro asustado de Sirius y finalmente rojo, un rojo intenso que salpicó su rostro.

- ¡Raven!

En un instante los Slytherin estaban arrodillados a su alrededor, su cuerpo había reaccionado solo, al ver a su padre en peligro había corrido hacia él, interponiéndose entre la Naga y su víctima, el brazo le dolía terriblemente y no era para menos, un par de gruesos cortes sangraban profusamente, le había mordido.

- ¡Serpens Incarcero!

A unos pasos de él, con la boca aun repleta de sangre, la Naga se debatía furiosa contra las cadenas invisibles convocadas por el profesor, frente a él un desconcertado James Potter hacia el esfuerzo por levantarse ayudado por Sirius.

- ¿Estas bien James? – pregunto Peter mientras le ofrecía su brazo.

Vió acercarse a Snape, ahí estaba de nuevo esa mirada que lo hacía estremecer.

- ¿Qué si está bien? – preguntó con sorna – de no haber sido por Evan quizá ahora estaría tan muerto como esos hurones.

- Sería bueno – comenzó Lucius mientras ayudaba a Harry a ponerse en pie – que se fijaran en lo que hace su amigo Potter, no siempre vamos a estar ahí para salvar su patético trasero.

- De ser por mí – terció Regulus que sostenía a Harry por el otro brazo – habría dejado que la Naga te cenara, a todos ustedes.

Harry seguido de sus compañeros caminó hasta la Naga, las cadenas invisibles lastimaban su suave piel apretándose cada vez más.

- Finite incantatem.

- _Gracias_ – siseo la joven mientras se incorporaba, un dejo de culpabilidad destellaba en sus ojos – _no quería morderte, a ti no._

Harry asintió, no podía hablarle en pársel, pero sabía que le entendía a la perfección.

- Sithri, está bien – acaricio el cabello de la joven que levantó su mirada celeste hacia él – no me duele.

- Eres un maldito mentiroso Raven – sin admisión a protestas Snape lo tomó de la mano y se lo llevo a rastras.

Un rato más tarde los Slytherin abandonaron la enfermería, Harry tendría que quedarse hasta la mañana siguiente ya que la mordida de la Naga era propensa a infectarse.

- Todo por culpa de Potter – gruñó Regulus mientras caminaban de regreso a las mazmorras.

Lucius hacia todo lo posible por mediar entre los dos grupos, él era la cordura y sentido común de los Slytherin mientras Remus era la de Gryffindor, sin embargo, en días como estos ambos fracasaban miserablemente.

Aunque pensándolo de nuevo, no había visto a Remus durante la clase, cuando llegaron a la sala común solo tenía dos cosas en la mente, el asunto con la Naga y el paradero de Remus.

- Lucius.

El rubio levantó la mirada, Regulus lucía preocupado.

- ¿Vas a contarle a Slughorn? Ya sabes, lo del accidente.

La sala común estaba en silencio aunque por los corredores ya comenzaban los cuchicheos sobre lo que había pasado en la clase, donde una criatura salvaje había perdido el control y atacado a uno de los Slytherin.

Como siempre por cada persona hay una versión diferente de la historia, en unas horas se convertiría en un basilisco que le arranco la cabeza a alguien y así sucesivamente, en días la historia perdería fuerza y todo volvería a la calma.

- Tengo que, aunque tendré que saltarme algunos detalles, como por ejemplo que tu hermano fue el incitador de todo, tanto él como Potter.

Agotado se dejó caer en un sofá largo y cómodo, le palpitaba la cabeza y no tenía ni idea de que iba a decir.

- Quizá deberías decirle, es el jefe de Slytherin, quizá él pueda pararlos de una vez – suspiró mientras se sentaba junto a él.

- Todo paso tan rápido, si Snape no se hubiese dado cuenta de que la Naga estaba hipnotizando a Raven quizá ahora ya descansaría en su estómago – una sonrisa asomó en los labios del rubio – jamás había visto a Severus moverse tan rápido.

- No debió hacerlo, ¿qué tal si lo hubiese mordido? No es que me alegre que fuese Raven, pero lo prefiero.

- Vamos Regulus no puedes decirlo en serio – Malfoy se incorporó mejor para ver al menor - ¿estas celoso?

La pregunta golpeo a Regulus como una bofetada, herido se separó dedicándole su mejor mirada de odio al rubio.

- No me mires así Black, tuviste tiempo de sobra para acercarte a Severus ¿Por qué lo haces ahora que hay otra persona de por medio?

- Porque no me di cuenta antes – abatido se dejó caer junto a Lucius quien lo recibió en sus brazos.

- Quizá deberías esperar a ver cómo se desarrollan las cosas, puede que solo sea tu imaginación, o quizá es la luna que te vuelve loco.

- Si, puede ser, aunque no me gusta que se quedaran juntos en la enfermería.

Un rato después los dos dormitaban en el sofá, Regulus apretado contra Malfoy que aún mantenía la mano dentro del sedoso cabello del menor.

"La luna" pensó el rubio entre sueños, ¿por qué sentía que estaba olvidando algo importante?


	5. Chapter 5 - Animago

**CAPITULO V – ANIMAGO**

Eran las ocho de la mañana cuando Madame Pomfrey lo dio de alta, de ser por ella habría pasado ahí por lo menos otro día pero Harry ya no podía soportarlo, con la promesa solemne de que cambiaría sus vendajes cada cuatro horas y de que correría a la enfermería a la primera señal de infección lo había dejado ir.

- Oye, gracias por lo que hiciste.

Snape asintió.

- Otro poco y habría sido bocadillo de Naga – Harry trato de reírse pero sólo articuló un sonido estrangulado.

- Las Nagas no comen carne, llevan - Snape se sonrojó un poco – otro tipo de dieta.

Dudó en preguntar, se daba una idea, pero resultaba tentador molestar un poquito a Snape.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Qué?

- Fluidos sexuales, no creo que quisiera hacerlo frente a toda la clase, pero sus intenciones eran claras.

Snape estaba totalmente rojo aunque se defendió diciendo que era el calor, Harry no pudo evitar una sonrisa, tomando en cuenta su situación la pobre Sithri se habría muerto de hambre, su total ausencia de vida sexual era un misterio para sus amigos y para él mismo, aunque Hermione le había dicho que no tenía nada de malo esperar a la persona adecuada.

Sin embargo Ron y los demás chicos lo instaban a buscar al menos un poco de acción, una novia o un buen polvo como habían recomendado Dean o Seamus.

"_Un hombre no puede estar solo para siempre_" había dicho Ron, en eso tenía razón, a menudo no podía evitar preguntarse si en realidad había algo malo en él, desde su pequeña relación con Cho, y su tormentoso noviazgo con Ginny no se había sentido interesado por ninguna mujer.

Hasta esa fecha Harry estaba a la espera de sentir ese "algo" especial, aunque no lo había encontrado en las chicas de Hogwarts. Incluso había pensado en que podía ser gay, tenía que admitirlo, la vez que vio a Draco Malfoy desnudo, por accidente claro, casi le había dado un patatús.

Podría haber seguido divagando sobre el cuerpo de Malfoy cuando se dio cuenta de que habían llegado a las mazmorras, al entrar las preguntas empezaron a caerle como cascada, cosa que Snape aprovecho para realizar una retirada estratégica, un rato después la emoción del momento había pasado y con la excusa de que estaba muy cansado se escabulló a los dormitorios, tumbado en la cama empezó a recordar los sucesos del día, no había sido demasiado, como saldo tenía un par de desagradables heridas pero nada más.

"_Todo gracias a Snape_" dijo una molesta vocecilla en su cabeza, una que tenía toda la razón, si no hubiese sido por él quien sabe qué habría pasado, también pensó en su padre, cada momento que pasaba era uno en que más le desagradaba, ¿cómo era posible sentir esa animadversión por tu propia familia? Y Sirius, diablos, esperaba que fuese un poco más maduro, rogaba a los dioses que eso fuese lo peor que podrían hacer.

"_Pero sabes que no_" dijo la vocecilla.

- ¿Por qué no tomas una siesta?

Snape estaba sentado en su cama, repasando y haciendo anotaciones sobre un pequeño libro que Harry reconoció de inmediato, era aquel libro de pociones que había descubierto en sexto año.

- Lo haría, pero aun siendo las mazmorras tengo demasiado calor.

Se quitó la corbata estirándose cuanto podía en la cama, pasaron largo tiempo en silencio, a lo lejos escuchaban las animadas conversaciones de sus compañeros hasta que éstas se fueron apagando.

- ¿Los echas de menos?

Harry se giró para ver a Snape, éste seguía sumergido en su lectura.

- ¿A quién?

- Durmstrang, tus compañeros – hubo un segundo de incomodo silencio - ¿a tu novia? ¿hay alguien ahí para ti?

Una ola de nostalgia lo llenó comprimiendo su corazón, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de extrañarlos, el hechizo había salido mal y ahora estaban en tiempos y dimensiones diferentes, cuanto le hacían falta, la tierna pero tenaz Hermione, a quien amaba como la hermana que nunca había tenido, y Ron, tan fiel a él y a sus ideales, ambos eran su familia, y ahora no estaba seguro de si podría volver a verlos.

Se giró para darle la espalda, había pasado una semana y ni él ni Dumbledore habían hallado siquiera pistas del libro correcto.

- Volverás a verlos – la voz estaba mucho más cerca, a su lado para ser exactos.

- No estoy muy seguro.

Las lágrimas le quemaban los ojos pero no podía permitir que lo vieran derrumbarse, parpadeo un par de veces con el intento de alejarlas, el colchón crujió bajo el peso de Snape.

- Lo harás, mientras tanto nos tienes a nosotros, Regulus y Malfoy, aun cuando son presuntuosos y a veces detestables no conocen límites cuando se trata de amistad, puede que te hayan dicho lo contrario, pero si te ves en aprietos estaremos a tu lado.

Harry sintió su cuerpo calentarse, aquellas palabras, aunadas a la suave voz de Snape parecían haber curado un poco sus heridas, las rebeldes lágrimas empezaron a correr mientras enterraba el rostro en el regazo del joven.

"_Vamos Potter, ¿se puede caer más bajo? Es Snape quien te esta consolado, ¡Snape por todos los dioses_!" pero no le importó la voz en su cabeza, permitió que sus lágrimas cayeran mientras sentía los largos y finos dedos de Snape recorriendo su espalda.

- ¡Oye Severus! ¡Hay algo que… -

La puerta se abrió de golpe dando paso a Lucius, se notaba visiblemente agitado y por la condición de su ropa y su cabello parecía haber corrido un maratón, un ¡Oh! de sorpresa se escuchó mientras entrecerraba la puerta.

- Lo lamento, no quería interrumpir, Severus ¿puedes venir a la sala común un momento?

- Dame un minuto Malfoy.

Snape detuvo la caricia sobre la espalda de Harry mientras lo obligaba a incorporarse.

- ¿Mejor?

- Si, bueno, gracias otra vez – Harry lucia avergonzado mientras se limpiaba los rastros de lágrimas.

- Verdes.

Snape estaba de frente a él, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, con sumo cuidado retiró un mechón de cabello negro para verle mejor.

- Pensé que tus ojos eran castaños – se separó y restándole importancia salió de la habitación.

Harry sentía el corazón desbocado, el hechizo _glamour_ cuando se utilizaba en los ojos desaparecía con el llanto, Hermione le había explicado alguna vez que era porque los verdaderos sentimientos no podían ocultarse con magia.

"_Los ojos son las ventanas del alma_" había dicho aquella vez, y cuánta razón tenía.

Afuera una acalorada discusión se llevaba a cabo.

- ¡Dime que no estuviste todo el día con él! ¡No bajaste a comer ni a cenar, faltaste a todas tus clases por su culpa!

- Regulus – dijo Snape tratando de calmarlo – estaba lastimado y prometí a Madame Pomfrey que iba a cuidarlo, los profesores entenderán eso.

- ¡Basta los dos! – Lucius se interpuso entre ambos y miro a Snape con gesto grave – hay luna llena Severus.

Snape lo miró con gesto angustiado, regresó a la habitación a toda velocidad casi golpeando a Harry con la puerta, registró cajones y hurgó en pequeñas bolsas, finalmente saco un vial y salió con la misma prisa.

- Toma – dijo lanzándolo a las manos de Lucius – por favor piensa que no soy experto y que las cosas podrían salir muy mal.

- ¿Lucius estás seguro de lo que haces? ¡Es uno de ellos! – Regulus lo sostenía por el brazo mientras luchaba porque no dejara la habitación.

- Podría ser una quimera o un basilisco, hufflepuff o incluso un squib y aun así trataría de protegerlo – miro a sus amigos con afecto – saben que no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados.

- ¡Potter y mi hermano están con él! Por favor Lucius.

Harry escuchaba desde la puerta entreabierta de la habitación, sabia de sobra lo que estaba ocurriendo, ese día había luna llena y Remus se convertiría en hombre lobo, también estaba seguro de que si lo dejaban ir, por muy buen hechicero que Malfoy fuese, no tenía esperanzas contra Remus, si cualquiera se interponía en su camino, seguro acabaría muerto.

- En eso tiene razón Lucius, te guste o no ellos tienen un poder que tu no, son animagos, solo por eso Remus no los ha matado.

Una sonrisa cruzo el rostro de Malfoy, cerró los ojos y calmo su respiración, podía sentir el cambio, sus huesos crujiendo y reacomodándose mientras su forma cambiaba.

- Imposible.

Cuando abrió los ojos y miro a sus compañeros de casa supo que había funcionado, incluso su percepción había cambiado, podía ver mucho mejor y más lejos, todo resultaba abrumadoramente claro, quiso reírse, pero solo se escuchó un gorjeo agudo.

- ¡Por Merlín y Morgana¡ ¡Malfoy, eres un animago! – Snape lo rodeó como si fuese la criatura más rara del universo - ¿pero cómo? ¿cuándo?

- ¡No puede contestarnos! ¡Bastardo egoísta ¿Por qué no nos contaste?!

- Regulus… ¿para qué preguntas si tú mismo dijiste que no podía contestar?

Harry salió de la habitación sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, sabía que existían los animagos y que los merodeadores lo eran, sin embargo nunca había visto una transformación y tampoco tenía idea de que Lucius Malfoy pudiese transformarse.

- Impresionante.

Todos voltearon al mismo tiempo aunque la tensión duro solo un segundo, sabían que Harry no diría nada, se inclinó también para ver mejor a Malfoy.

- ¿No podías elegir algo más discreto Malfoy?

Frente a ellos estaba un majestuoso halcón, era de un negro intenso y brillante, todo a excepción de una mancha dorada que adornaba su cabeza y bajaba en una elegante curva hasta el nacimiento de las alas, sus ojos plateados destellaban ante la luz verdosa de la estancia.

- Supongo que ahora no podemos detenerte.

El cambio a su forma humana fue un poco más lento, según lo que les dijo, había aprendido a cambiar hacia un mes, pero hasta esa mañana había podido controlar y mantener su nueva forma, esa tarde había bajado hasta el sauce boxeador y dejado su varita oculta en una viga de la casa de los gritos, si se veía en aprietos podría defenderse.

Salieron en silencio a los jardines donde Malfoy volvió a cambiar, Snape había encogido y amarrado el vial a su pata y juntos lo vieron volar hacia el sauce boxeador, justo al tiempo que James y Sirius entraban, la luna llena saldría en un par de horas.

- ¿Crees que funcione?

Snape dudo por un segundo, había accedido a hacer la poción por la insistencia e importancia que Lucius le daba, pero lo cierto es que nunca había preparado algo tan complejo.

- Nunca había preparado una poción tan complicada, llevó más de veinte días de reposo y preparación, si funciona, tendré que preparar la siguiente de inmediato.

- Todo saldrá bien – Regulus también estaba preocupado, miró el pergamino que Snape sostenía con fuerza, al final alcanzo a ver dos iniciales - ¿D.B.?

- Damocles Belby, al parecer Malfoy lo convenció de darle la receta para la poción, aunque tuve que hacer un par de ajustes en las cantidades, algunas no tenían demasiado sentido.

Harry miró al cielo que comenzaba a oscurecerse, que lo castigaran todos sus ancestros pero había llegado a sentir afecto por el rubio, no quería verlo despedazado bajo las garras de Remus.

Quiso hablar con Severus, pero tomando en cuenta el antecedente del hombre en la casa de los gritos no le pareció buena idea, gracias a Sirius y a su propio padre, Snape había entrado a la casa cuando Remus estaba en plena transformación y casi lo había matado, de eso no debía tener mucho tiempo, aun veía el miedo recorrer su cuerpo.

No podía someterlo a esa tortura de nuevo, tendría que ir a la casa de los gritos, aunque fuese solo.


	6. Chapter 6 - La Bestia

**CAPITULO VI – LA BESTIA**

Lucius voló hasta la viga más lejana del grupo, su cuerpo, ágil y hermoso resultaba ideal en ese momento, podía fundirse entre las sombras sin que Potter y sus amigos se dieran cuenta, eran casi las siete y pronto la luz de la luna bañaría la estancia.

- En serio chicos, estoy bien.

Pero sabía que Remus no estaba para nada bien, ¿cómo estarlo si lo habían encadenado a los muros? La mera imagen inflamaba su pecho por la ira y la injusticia, Remus había pasado por más sufrimiento de lo que cualquiera de ellos viviría en toda su miserable existencia, desde que lo había conocido tiempo atrás sabía que había algo especial en él.

¿Cómo podía estar tan calmado? Había leído muchos libros y antiguos manuscritos que hablaban de licantropía, todos lo describían como una terrible maldición, una que lamentablemente no tenía cura, la transformación era lo peor, los huesos tenían que romperse y unirse en cuestión de segundos y la conciencia del individuo se apagaba convirtiéndolo en una bestia sedienta de sangre.

Los miró trabajar rápido y en silencio, ajustaron las cadenas y recogieron la ropa del joven dejándola en una esquina, su varita descansaba en la parte más alta del montón.

Sirius y James se sentaron tranquilamente a su lado mientras sacaban de los bolsillos algunas raciones de comida y una baraja de naipes, varios minutos pasaron hasta que la luz de la luna empezó a entrar.

- Deben irse.

La angustiada voz de Remus rompió el silencio, su mirada frenética pasaba de la ventana a sus compañeros.

- Por favor, creo que…

Pero no pudo terminar la frase, un doloroso grito rasgó el aire y el cuerpo de Remus comenzó a temblar, seguido de bruscos espasmos y huesos crujiendo.

- Es hora – sugirió Sirius mientras tomaban su forma animal, en un segundo tanto él como James habían cambiado y miraban la transformación de su amigo.

El cambio fue lento y tortuoso, Remus luchaba contra las cadenas, jalaba con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que la piel se desgarrara, dejando al descubierto musculo y hueso, gemidos y gritos de dolor llenaban el aire, casa de los gritos, que nombre tan apropiado.

Finalmente vio cómo su cara se alargaba, sus labios delicados y suaves se convirtieron en hocico, los dientes en colmillos, el cuerpo se agazapó sacudiéndose, poco a poco la piel se iba cubriendo de pelo tupido y pardo, la larga cola fue lo último en aparecer, con un aullido de victoria la bestia fue liberada, las cadenas, antes ajustadas a los miembros humanos descansaban inútiles en el suelo.

Lucius tenía problemas para respirar, jamás había visto una transformación, sabia por los libros, que era sumamente doloroso, pero ver a Remus ahí, gritando de dolor había sido demasiado para él, cuantas ganas tenia de bajar, de tomarlo entre sus brazos y confortarlo.

La criatura corría por la habitación, su cuerpo ágil y flexible chocaba contra los muros, como si tratase de hallar una salida, pedazos de muebles rebotaban contra las paredes, cuando al fin se agotó, la bestia se dejó caer en una esquina.

Sirius y Potter lo seguían tranquilamente con la mirada, afortunadamente en eso tenían razón, al lobo no le interesaban los animales, su cuerpo clamaba por sangre humana.

Asegurándose de que lo peor hubiese pasado Lucius comenzó a cambiar, tomando su varita volvió a su tamaño natural el frasco con la poción y también una muda de ropa, vistiéndose rápidamente evaluó la situación, Potter y Sirius estaban ocupados comiendo algo, así que no sabrían que los había golpeado.

- Imperare Dormiant – dijo mientras apuntaba, un rayo azulado atravesó la habitación golpeándolos, un instante después los dos, aun en su forma animal, dormían profundamente.

El lobo miró alrededor, buscando la fuente del hechizo, Lucius aún permanecía en las sombras pero estaba seguro de que no iba a ser por mucho tiempo, con sumo cuidado bajo de la viga, acercándose por la espalda de Remus.

- ¡Incarcero! – gritó Lucius mientras caía sobre el lobo, que furioso giraba sobre su cuerpo tratando de morderle – lo siento mucho Remus, ¡Vulnus!

Un corte diagonal se abrió en la espalda de la criatura acompañada por un aullido de dolor, Lucius jamás lo habría hecho, pero de otra forma no conseguiría que la poción penetrara en su cuerpo, busco en el bolsillo de su pantalón el vial dejando caer su contenido sobre la herida sangrante del lobo.

Solo quedaba esperar a que la poción hiciera efecto, según los cálculos de Severus solo tardaría unos minutos.

La bestia aulló de nuevo, furiosa y adolorida, sacudió la cabeza y se lanzó contra Lucius, aún bajo el hechizo _Incarcero_ podía moverse con rapidez, lo veía agazaparse y luego usar toda la fuerza de sus patas traseras para tratar de darle alcance.

- ¡Remus basta!

La furia aun empañaba los ojos de Remus, pero poco a poco recuperaban su tono azul, muy lentamente parecía estar recuperando la conciencia.

- Remus, no voy a hacerte daño – Lucius se acercó lentamente con las manos en alto, al ver la varita el lobo soltó un gruñido de advertencia – entiendo.

Con un movimiento deshizo el hechizo y lanzó su varita lo más lejos que pudo, Remus temblaba pero el lobo parecía estar cediendo terreno, un mago más inteligente habría salido huyendo, Lucius era muy inteligente, pero también estaba muy interesado en Remus.

- Todo está bien Rem – no pudo contener una sonrisa ante el cariñoso apodo – estoy aquí, no voy a lastimarte.

El lobo agachó la cabeza en lo que Lucius malinterpreto como un gesto de sumisión, el rápido ataque lo tomó por sorpresa obligándolo a rodar por el suelo, el hocico de la bestia chasqueo a escasos milímetros de su cuello.

Cuando volvió la vista el lobo estaba encima de él, la saliva caliente y pegajosa le goteaba en la cara, con esfuerzo interpuso su rodilla entre el pecho de la bestia y el suyo, su antebrazo entre las fauces de la criatura y su cuello, tenía que alejarlo a cualquier costo.

- Remus… - jadeó mientras sentía su aliento cada vez más cerca.

Remus solo podía ver oscuridad, difusas manchas que cambiaban de forma y tamaño, no sabía dónde estaba, pero hacía frío y el viento hacía temblar su cuerpo.

A lo lejos distinguía sonidos, gritos, gemidos, era su propia voz que agonizaba ante el cambio, ese lugar, ese conjunto de sensaciones era lo que más odiaba de transformarse, el dolor físico resultaba mínimo cuando se comparaba con el sentimiento de perder su humanidad cada vez, había hecho mucho daño, había asesinado a gente inocente sin poder hacer nada, veía y oía a través del lobo, pero ni una sola vez había podido controlarlo, era más fuerte que él, y eso lo devastaba.

Guardaba un oscuro secreto, uno que atormentaba su consciencia y que no había sido capaz de confesar ni a sus queridos amigos, sus padres no habían muerto como los reportes afirmaban, él los había matado, y que Merlín lo maldijera en su otra vida, lo había disfrutado, aun sentía la sangre cálida y espesa bajando por su garganta, los gritos de desesperación de su madre no habían hecho más que avivar a la bestia, los persiguió por los bosques, les dio caza, y finalmente los mató.

Mientras desgarraba sus cuerpos rogó y suplicó al lobo que se detuviera, al llegar la mañana despertó tiritando por el frío, estaba en medio del bosque, tumbado en un cúmulo de nieve, rodeado de sangre y miembros destrozados.

Desde ese día se prometió que nunca más miraría a través del lobo, no podría soportarlo, no era más que un cobarde y lo sabía, cerró los ojos dejando que la oscuridad lo tragara, era lo mejor, la mañana llegaría y todo estaría bien.

La angustiosa calma fue rota por una débil luz azulada, corría por el lugar abriendo estrías en la oscuridad, nunca había visto algo similar, podía sentir el cuerpo y voluntad de la bestia flaqueando, replegándose hacia el interior de su conciencia, ¿Qué pasaba? Aún faltaba largo rato para el amanecer.

- ¡REMUS!

Conocía esa voz, aunque no eran James ni Sirius, la había escuchado tantas veces, en tantos tonos diferentes.

"Malfoy" pensó aterrado, no entendía como podía saber lo de la bestia o porque estaba ahí, ni tampoco quería saberlo, solo sabía que Malfoy era más humano que nada y que no tenía esperanza contra el lobo, desesperado se puso de pie y comenzó a desgarrar la oscuridad, las estrías ahora eran torrentes de luz que inundaban el lugar.

- Por una sola vez, te suplico que te repliegues – dijo Remus a la bestia – por favor.

Se concentró en cambiar, en detener al lobo, pensó en todo lo que había perdido, nunca más, nunca más dejaría que ese monstruo lo controlara. Un estallido de dolor sacudió su cuerpo, sus miembros se aflojaron dejándolo caer al suelo. Tenía frío, su cuerpo temblaba por la violencia del cambio pero lo había conseguido, el lobo se había ido. No pudo moverse hasta un rato después, seguía en el suelo pero estaba cubierto por una suave camisa, su cabeza descansaba sobre las rodillas de Lucius.

- Estas loco… - logró articular, su voz broto como un gañido grave – podría…haberte matado.

- Pero no lo hiciste, gracias a Merlín que la poción funcionó, pensé – su voz se quebró por un momento – pensé que todo había sido inútil.

La voz de Lucius, su cabello dorado acariciando sus mejillas, todo era extraño pero confortante, aun sentía un torrente de energía corriendo por su cuerpo.

- Lucius.

- Duerme Rem, ya pasó todo.

Cerró los ojos de nuevo, estaba tan cansado, escuchó más voces antes de perder el sentido.

- ¡LUCIUS!

- ¡MALFOY!

Los gritos despertaron al rubio, aún tenía el cuerpo desnudo de Remus encima cuando Snape, Regulus y Harry aparecieron en la estancia, lucían bastante cómicos con ese gesto de terror, aunque entrando como avalancha difícilmente habrían presentado una amenaza.

- Pensé que nunca ibas a volver aquí Severus.

Snape estaba inquieto, de eso no cabía duda, miraba con recelo a Remus mientras se acercaba a ver el estado de su amigo.

- ¿Estas bien Malfoy?

- Claro, pero creo que deberíamos volver al castillo, aún tenemos algunas horas, Severus ¿puedes recuperar mi varita? Debe estar, en algún sitio – paseó la mirada por la estancia, solo veía restos de muebles.

- Déjame – Harry avanzó un paso - _¡Accio varita!_

Cuando la tuvo en la mano se la ofreció a Malfoy.

- Solo un idiota pelearía contra un licántropo con las manos desnudas, en serio creo que estás loco Malfoy.

- Puede que si – el rubio miro de nuevo al chico que dormitaba en sus piernas.

- ¡Ay ya quita esa cara de enamorado, me estas exasperando! – estalló Regulus mientras recogía la ropa y la varita de Remus.

Ahora quedaba la duda de qué hacer con James y Sirius, no podían dejarlos en la casa, sumada la magia de los cuatro lograron volver a los dos a su forma humana.

- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para dormirlos Malfoy? – Harry volvió la mirada asustado - ¿están dormidos verdad?

- Claro que si Raven, despertaran en unas horas – realizó un _Levitacorpus_ sobre Remus y abrazándolo se dirigió a la entrada del pasaje.

- Vamos a tener que sacarlos, yo me llevo a Sirius, aunque no me guste es mi hermano, agh, ¿porque no pueden volver a ser humanos con todo y ropa? – Regulus se encogió de hombros y lo hizo levitar hacia afuera, ni siquiera se sintió mal cuando la cabeza de Sirius golpeo contra la esquina del túnel, a ver como explicaba después el chichón en la frente.

- Raven – Snape tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo – será mejor que abras el camino, ya sabes cómo, procura que las ramas no te golpeen.

- Si quieres yo puedo – dio un paso hacia delante extendiendo su varita.

- No Raven, ve con ellos.

Harry asintió y se dirigió a la salida, sin embargo se detuvo en el recodo mirando hacia la estancia, sintió un hueco en el estómago cuando vio que Snape se arrodillaba junto a su padre, no quería pelear con él, pero no podía permitir que atacara a un hombre indefenso, aun si su padre se había ganado a pulso su odio.

Dirigió su varita hacia el cuerpo fláccido de James haciéndolo levitar, se quitó la túnica para cubrirlo y con sumo cuidado lo tomó en sus brazos, Harry sentía su corazón palpitando con furia, lo que estaba viendo era mentira, TENÍA que ser una mentira.

- James.

Su mundo colapsó cuando vio a Snape inclinarse lentamente sobre el rostro de su padre, sonriéndole, rozando sus labios con los suyos.

- No…


	7. Chapter 7 - Pedazos

**CAPITULO VII – PEDAZOS**

Harry avanzó por el estrecho túnel abriendo camino para Regulus y Malfoy, hizo un movimiento con la varita para que el árbol se apartara.

- Oye Raven, ¿dónde está Severus?

- Él…dijo que salía en un minuto.

Los tres intercambiaron una rápida mirada, Lucius no necesitaba mayor explicación, pero Regulus se mostraba angustiado, hizo amago de regresar pero Harry lo detuvo por el brazo.

- Yo me quedaré hasta que Snape salga, de todos modos alguien tiene que dejar el árbol tal y como estaba, mejor lleva a tu hermano a su sala común.

- Bien – emprendió el camino detrás de Malfoy, volviendo la vista de vez en cuando.

Finalmente Snape salió con su preciada carga, su rostro no mostraba nada, no cabía duda, era un fabuloso actor.

- ¿Todo bien Raven?

- Todo bien.

Presionó el nudo en la base del sauce que tras desperezarse empezó a repartir golpes a diestra y siniestra, tuvieron que apresurar el paso para librarse de los ataques.

- ¿No vuelves a las mazmorras?

Snape se había detenido cuando vio que Harry se desviaba del camino.

- No.

Empezó a caminar, acelerando, en un minuto ya estaba corriendo tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían, el aire soplaba cada vez más fuerte y el frío le calaba hasta los huesos, penetró en los lindes del bosque prohibido, sorteó troncos y árboles caídos, las ramas azotaban su rostro ocasionándole heridas pero no le importaba.

Dolía, dolía tanto que pensó que su corazón se había caído a pedazos, una fuerte tormenta se desató mientras corría, la tierra ahora convertida en fango lo hizo derrapar hasta que cayó de espaldas.

El golpe le sacó el aire y su visión se nubló, la pierna le dolía de nuevo, pero estaba bien, quizá el dolor físico podría calmar el de su corazón.

- ¡ SNAPE! ¡ MALDITO CABRÓN INSENSIBLE !

Gritó tan fuerte como pudo, quién sabe, quizá hasta en las mazmorras lo habían escuchado, siguió gritando y maldiciendo, por todo, por haber cometido el error de viajar al pasado, por haber pedido ayuda a Dumbledore que lo había lanzado al nido de sus enemigos y por Severus Snape, por haber…

_"¿Por haber qué?"_ Inquirió la molesta vocecilla, a él no le había hecho absolutamente nada, le había robado un beso a su padre, pero nada más, entonces ¿por qué estaba tan furioso? ¿por qué le dolía tanto? Si lo que había visto era cierto, entonces ¿qué era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Snape? más de una vez le había dejado muy en claro que odiaba a su padre.

_"¿Odiaba, Potter? Que buen chiste"_ la voz en su cabeza retumbaba mientras la imagen de Snape cargando a su padre se repetía una y otra vez, finalmente se quedó dormido, tumbado en el barro mientras la lluvia caía inclemente sobre él.

- ¡Raven, Raven despierta!

Harry abrió los ojos de golpe, quien sabe cuánto tiempo había pasado tirado en el suelo, estaba empapado y tenía el cuerpo aterido por el frío.

- ¡Llevo horas buscándote, si querías tomar una maldita siesta debiste hacerlo en la sala común, o, bueno, cualquier lugar menos este, hay cosas aquí que no dudarían en matarte!

Harry se llevó las manos a la cabeza, le dolía terriblemente y la garganta empezaba a picarle, lo único que le faltaba era resfriarse, alzó la vista para toparse con la fuente de todos sus males, Snape estaba furioso y tan empapado como el propio Harry.

- ¡Levántate de una buena vez! -

- Ya voy – gruñó Harry mientras se incorporaba, el dolor en la pierna había regresado, pero poco importaba.

"Tengo que salir de aquí" pensó mientras luchaba por mantener el equilibrio, "tengo que volver a mi tiempo", sin duda podría hacerlo, solo tenía que pasar mucho más tiempo en la biblioteca, estrujando su cerebro hasta que lograra recordar la apariencia del libro que Hermione había consultado, eso y el antiguo manuscrito, no debía haber demasiados en la biblioteca.

- ¡Raven!

- Con mil diablos Snape, ¿podrías dejar de gritar?

- Entonces escucha cuando la gente te está hablando – dijo tendiéndole la mano – ven o terminarás en el suelo otra vez.

Miró la mano de Snape como si resultara peligrosa, quiso tomarla ya que ansiaba el tacto de esos dedos delgados y tibios, pero cuando recordó el incidente con su padre la furia pudo más, apretó los puños y saltó fuera del charco de lodo.

Pero maldita gravedad jugó en su contra atrayéndolo al suelo, Snape estiró su brazo para sujetarlo y antes de saberlo ya estaban los dos en el suelo, el fango hizo un sonido como ¡Plaff! mientras salpicaba todo a su alrededor, la cara de Snape no tenía precio.

- Fabuloso, lo único que me faltaba era acabar de culo en el lodo.

Harry se preparó para uno de esos regaños que como profesor tantas veces le había soltado, pero no, al ver a Snape notó que sus labios se separaban dejando salir algo que nunca había escuchado, se estaba riendo.

- Todo es culpa tuya Raven – dijo mientras se quitaba el pelo enlodado de la cara – ven, tenemos que volver a las mazmorras y darnos un baño con urgencia.

Siguió a Snape por los pasillos, a medio camino ya sabía a donde iban y su estómago se retorció por los nervios.

- _Briza marina._

La puerta se abrió con un clic, Snape se asomó primero y viendo el camino libre lo llamó con la mano, el baño de los prefectos era igual a como lo recordaba, la sirena del vitral los miró de reojo y tras reacomodar su suave cabello volvió a dormir.

- Siempre me he preguntado porque no usan contraseñas menos cursis, cuando Dumbledore sugirió "Galletitas de mantequilla" para la sala común de Slytherin casi nos fuimos de espaldas.

- Si, siempre son muy raras.

Harry a duras penas podía pronunciar palabra, el baño era muy hermoso y de un blanco inmaculado, los grifos de oro lo miraban desde las alturas como adivinando los pensamientos que rondaban en su cabeza, la bañera, que más bien era como una piscina podía ser grande, pero a final de cuentas solo había una, no quería entrar ahí con Snape.

La bañera ya se estaba llenando cuando Snape dejó caer un espeso líquido en el agua, las burbujas empezaron a formarse mientras un agradable aroma cubría el lugar.

- ¿Tendremos problemas? – preguntó Harry con un dejo de esperanza, quizá podía convencerlo de salir de ahí.

- No, son las tres de la madrugada Raven, dudo mucho que los prefectos entren a estas horas, además Lucius dijo que estaba bien, por eso me dio la contraseña.

- Pero umm...

- Raven deja de buscar pretextos y quítate la ropa, estas salpicando lodo por todo el lugar.

- ¿Quitarme la ropa? – preguntó escandalizado, un fuerte rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

- A menos que en Durmstrang hagan las cosas diferentes, si, para bañarte debes estar desnudo.

Acto seguido Harry vio como Snape empezaba a desvestirse haciendo un cuidadoso montón en una esquina, cuando escuchó el tintinear de la hebilla retrocedió volviendo la vista hacia la pared, bien, no había manera de huir, lo mejor era darse un baño lo más rápido que pudiese y salir corriendo hacia su cama, aun podría dormir unas cuatro o cinco horas.

Escuchó el chapoteo del agua cuando Snape entró, lo que no esperaba era el gemido placentero del chico reverberar por las paredes.

- El agua esta deliciosa.

- Supongo.

Terminó de desvestirse y entró al agua pensando en cualquier tontería que lo distrajera, su plan falló miserablemente cuando barrió el lugar buscando una barra de jabón y la botella del shampoo.

Snape estaba frente a él con los ojos cerrados, dejando que el agua que brotaba de la boca de uno de los grifos cayera sobre su rostro, su cabello empapado y vuelto hacia atrás lo hacían ver aún más joven de lo que era, Harry tuvo que respirar hondo antes de seguir su exploración, la espuma caía sobre su pecho dejando suaves estelas, no era un joven fornido, pero su cuerpo estaba esculpido con detalle y esmero, delgado pero firme.

Gimió al bajar un poco más la mirada, atreviéndose a mirar el vientre plano hasta donde una fina línea de vello crecía, oh merlín, solo un poco más.

- ¡Hey!

Un chorro de agua caliente le bañó el rostro sacándolo del ensueño, frente a él Snape lo miraba con una ceja enarcada.

- ¿Hasta cuándo piensas lavarte el cabello? Aun tienes lodo escurriendo y seguro que tierra hasta dentro de las orejas.

Atravesando la pequeña piscina con un par de brazadas Snape volvió con la botella de shampoo dejando caer una cantidad generosa en la cabeza de Harry, mientras se tallaba el cabello no pudo evitar rememorar lo que había pasado en la casa de los gritos, cada vez que cerraba los ojos la imagen se reproducía una y otra vez, ¿por qué tenía que besarlo?

- Nos viste.

Harry alzó la mirada en el momento que sentía algo puntiagudo enterrarse debajo de su barbilla.

- Snape – jadeó – ¿Qué diablos?

- Escuché lo que dijiste "por qué tenía que besarlo", Raven si vas a pensar en voz alta ten cuidado de con quien estás – sus ojos brillaban con furia asesina – más te vale no decir una sola palabra de lo que viste, ahora entiendo porque actuabas tan raro cuando salimos de la casa.

Podía sentir el cuerpo de Snape apretándose contra el suyo, la varita haciéndole daño, sin embargo no sentía miedo, solo una inexplicable excitación.

- ¿Te excita Raven? – ronroneó el joven pegándose más a Harry, tenía una mano sobre su pecho mientras la otra empezaba a aflojar el agarre contra su cuello – no tenía idea de que te gustaran los hombres.

- ¡Y no es así! – dijo aventándolo con todas sus fuerzas - ¿Qué diablos pasa contigo Snape? ¡Si eres masoquista y te gusta el idiota de Potter por mí bien! Pero no entiendo dónde está el atractivo en alguien que te trata peor que basura.

Harry nunca quiso decir eso y al ver el efecto que sus palabras habían tenido de inmediato se arrepintió, Snape lucía contrariado y triste, bajó la varita y se sentó en una de las orillas de la piscina, el agua aun cubría sus caderas pero empezó a temblar.

- Es algo, complicado, nuestra relación siempre ha sido mala, pero empeoró desde que se enteró de una conversación entre Malfoy y yo, él me hablaba de Remus y yo de James, ya sabes, de lo que sentíamos, al final, no sé cómo, pero lo supo.

- Lo – Harry trago saliva – ¿lo quieres?

- No estoy seguro.

El corazón de Harry se estremeció ante la imagen, Snape estaba al borde del llanto, abrazándose a si mismo mientras luchaba por encontrar las palabras correctas.

- No sé si lo quiero, es solo que, siento como si mi cuerpo fuese un cable de alta tensión y cuando James está cerca empiezan a volar las chispas, detesto como me trata y quisiera freírlo a hechizos, sin embargo hay algo en él que me llama, "tensión sexual" dice Malfoy, al parecer nacimos para pelear y hacernos daño – Snape tomó aire y volvió a sumergirse en el agua – creo que me he vuelto loco.

Pero no era así, Harry sabía exactamente de que estaba hablando, cuando llegó a Hogwarts tenía esa misma relación con Draco Malfoy, nunca había sido un picapleitos, sin embargo no podía contenerse cuando se trataba del rubio.

Después ese odio y tensión se dirigió a alguien más, la ironía de la situación lo hizo sonreír, era la que vivía día a día con su profesor de pociones, como lo detestaba, como odiaba sus formas y trato, su absoluta soberbia, las clases de oclumancia habían sido un martirio para él, sin embargo, ansiaba secretamente cada encuentro, le gustaba sacar al hombre de sus casillas, desesperarlo al grado que se lanzaba contra Harry con la varita en alto, había algo en sus continuas mofas y amenazas que hacían su corazón latir con violencia.

Podía comprender la situación tan bien que se sintió asustado, ahora que veía la realidad de las cosas no sabía cómo reaccionar, sentía algo por Snape, tanto por el hombre amargado y taciturno que casi murió por salvarlo, como por el joven de mirada incandescente que tenía enfrente.

- Además el maldito se carga un cuerpo de infarto – añadió Snape en un intento de romper la tensión.

- Tendré que verlo desnudo para decirte – dijo guiñándole un ojo – aunque creo que deberías ver más allá, hay gente que te aprecia, más que como amigo.

- ¿Regulus?

Dirigiéndole una significativa mirada Harry salió del agua, habría querido abofetearlo por no darse cuenta de que hablaba de él mismo, pero no pudo, no era justo exigir las atenciones y afecto de Severus, no cuando ni siquiera pertenecían al mismo espacio temporal.

- Oye Raven – dijo Severus mientras le pasaba una toalla y una pijama limpia.

- No diré nada, tienes mi palabra.


	8. Chapter 8 - Me importas

**CAPITULO VIII – ME IMPORTAS**

Lucius miró al durmiente en su cama, una de las grandes ventajas de ser prefecto es que podía disponer de una habitación para él solo, colocó unas hojas dentro de la tetera con agua y con un movimiento de varita esta se calentó, un aroma a especias y canela llenó la habitación.

Mientras servía el té volvió la vista un par de veces, a la tercera Remus estaba de pie detrás de él mirando sobre su hombro, la súbita aparición hizo que casi se le saliera el corazón del pecho.

- ¡Remus! ¡Por la gracia de Merlín, no aparezcas de la nada!

Con una sonrisa Remus tomó la taza que temblaba en las manos del rubio.

- Huele muy bien – aspiró un par de veces dispuesto a beber, pero la mano de Lucius lo detuvo.

- Será mejor que esperes un poco, está muy caliente y por favor metete a la cama.

Remus levantó una ceja hasta que entendió a que se refería, la sangre se agolpó contra sus mejillas al notarse desnudo, soltando la taza casi con violencia regresó a la cama cubriéndose hasta el cuello, Lucius no pudo contener la risa, caminó hasta la silla que había apostado al lado de la cama y con parsimonia le devolvió la taza con té y un platito con galletas.

- Yo, no debiste molestarte, es mas ¿cómo llegue aquí?

Miró alrededor, era una habitación pequeña pero muy acogedora, las paredes eran de piedra negra e incrustada dentro de una de ellas había una pequeña chimenea, un alegre fuego calentaba la habitación, vio un escritorio de roble y varios libreros atestados de documentos, pergaminos y antiguos volúmenes de enciclopedias, más lejos un ropero donde podía ver la ropa pulcramente doblada.

- Te desmayaste en la casa de los gritos, después de barrer el suelo con mi cuerpo y casi arrancarme el brazo – Lucius trató que sonara como un comentario casual, incluso gracioso, pero una sombra cubrió los ojos de Remus.

- No debiste ir ahí, los únicos que están a salvo son James y Sirius pero – dudó mirando el líquido en la taza – no puedo decirte más.

- No es necesario – dijo Lucius bebiendo un sorbo de té – sé que son animagos, no fue demasiado difícil descubrirlo Remus, tras tus desapariciones cada mes empecé a investigar un poco, eres un licántropo.

La palabra danzó en el aire, Remus enterró el rostro entre las manos, sentía que su garganta se cerraba por las ganas de llorar, una idea lo asaltó de pronto, estiró sus manos tomando las de Lucius, recogió las mangas del rubio analizando la piel con cuidado, había una gran cantidad de cortes, rasguños y moretones.

- ¿Te mordí? – preguntó casi con violencia, sobre el antebrazo podía ver algunas marcas profundas, un semicírculo.

- Lo hiciste – dijo jalando hacia abajo sus mangas – pero ya estabas regresando a tu condición humana, no creo que pase nada.

- Lucius tienes que ir de inmediato a la enfermería, yo, no podría perdonarme si tu – trago saliva – si te convirtieras en un monstruo.

- Remus, tienes que dejar de culparte por todo, te repito, la mordida fue cuando casi habías vuelto en ti y ni siquiera fue profunda, además, no sería tan malo ser un hombre lobo, si puedo estar cerca de ti.

Los ojos azules de Remus se anegaron por las lágrimas mientras abrazaba al rubio, no podía creer que alguien se hubiese arriesgado tanto por él.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – preguntó apretándose contra su pecho.

- Fácil, porque me importas – lo jaló suavemente para mirarlo a los ojos, con una suave caricia beso sus mejillas recogiendo las lágrimas.

- ¿Dijiste algo de una poción? – el menor se llevó las manos a la cabeza tratando de recordar – lo siento, no tengo muy claro lo que sucedió.

- Poción matalobos, escuché hace unos meses que Damocles Belby estaba trabajando en ella así que fui de inmediato a verlo para conseguir la receta, no puede evitar que te transformes, pero sí que pierdas la conciencia, lo que pasó en la casa de los gritos fue la poción trabajando, pero estoy seguro que revertir la transformación fue solo cosa tuya, ahora que sabemos que funciona le pediré a Severus que prepare la siguiente muestra.

- Yo, no puedo regresarte el dinero Malfoy, aunque bueno, algo se me ocurrirá.

- Me ofendes Remus – dijo suavemente – no lo hice porque esperara una retribución económica de tu parte, conseguí la poción, casi tuve que cruciar a Snape para que la preparara y más aún me convertí en animago solo con el fin de velar por ti, quería saber que estabas bien, que podía hacer algo para protegerte.

- ¿Eres un animago? – preguntó Remus sorprendido – fabuloso ¿qué animal eres? por eso no me di cuenta de que estabas en la casa de los gritos, aunque ¿cómo fue que James y Sirius no vieron todo lo que paso?

- Remus – insistió con tono desesperado – sé que eres discreto y despistado en algunos asuntos, pero estoy tratando de confesar lo que siento por ti ¿sabías? ¡y no lo estás haciendo fácil!

Remus se calló de golpe, Lucius estaba frente a él mirándolo con impaciencia, estaba ligeramente sonrojado y se tiraba del cabello con desesperación.

- Oh…

- ¿Oh? – repitió Malfoy estallando en risas - ¿eso es todo lo que vas a decir?

- Yo, bueno, no sabía que tú, digo, pensé que Severus, o Regulus, o cualquiera de Slytherin, o, será mejor que me calle – las palabras salieron como ráfaga de la boca de Remus hasta que finalmente se detuvo – aunque no es mi culpa que tengas fama de casanova.

- Solo tú me importas – aseveró Lucius acercándose de nuevo, esta vez no esperó respuesta, solo se inclinó hacia adelante para rozar sus labios con los de Remus, un suspiro de alivio abandonó sus labios al ver que no lo rechazaba – jamás he tocado a ninguno de los chicos, Severus y Regulus son como mis hermanos, así como Potter y Black para ti.

Querría haber negado el resto, pero no podía mentirle a Remus, había tenido innumerables parejas en Hogwarts, pero habían quedado en un buen polvo, jamás pretendió una relación seria con nadie, solo eran cuerpos en los cuales podía desfogarse y punto, cada quien seguía su camino.

Sentía curiosidad por la vida sexual de Remus, ¿había estado con alguien? ¿quizá con el zoquete insufrible de Black? ¿o el aun peor James Potter? La verdad es que la idea lo horrorizaba, no quería pensar en nadie más tocando el cuerpo de su hombre, su hombre, que gracioso sonaba eso.

Remus apenas podía controlar su respiración, solo un roce de labios y ya sentía que se le salía el corazón. Hacía semanas que aceptaba el hecho de que le gustaba Lucius Malfoy, el príncipe de Slytherin a quien todos desean pero nadie tiene, pero ni en sus más extrañas fantasías habría pensado que él también lo deseara, que hiciera tanto solo por protegerlo y estar a su lado.

- Rem - susurró Lucius aun sobre sus labios – quiero estar contigo.

No le respondió, con un movimiento se recostó en la cama jalando a Lucius consigo, su experiencia para besar era casi nula, pero el rubio parecía ser un profesor magnífico y él era un estudiante abnegado, dejó que se metiera bajo las mantas y continuaron besándose por largo rato.

La situación era tan novedosa para Malfoy que no sabía muy bien que hacer, entre sus muchas parejas sexuales nunca había tenido a un virgen, deseaba más que nada complacer a Remus pero sentía miedo de lastimarlo, no tenía tanto control sobre sí mismo cuando se trataba de sexo.

Se recostó de nuevo sobre él emprendiendo un viaje por su cuerpo, deleitándose por los suaves gemidos que brotaban de sus labios, sintiendo el calor que manaba de su cuerpo, bajó por su pecho, siguiendo las líneas de su clavícula, las costillas, su vientre plano con ligeras marcas en los abdominales, sus dedos chocaron con una fina línea de vello castaño, se le hizo agua la boca cuando pensó en lo que había más abajo.

Suspiró al escuchar los gemidos que aumentaban de intensidad con cada roce, haciendo caso omiso de la creciente excitación de Remus, que pulsaba contra su vientre, desvió sus manos hacia los muslos del menor, sintiendo una línea sobresaliendo en la suave piel.

- NO – Remus se incorporó asustado – no quiero que la toques, es, desagradable.

- ¿De qué estás hablando Rem? – diablos y él que pensaba que todo estaba bien – recuéstate, no voy a hacer nada que no te guste.

- Por favor…

- Nada en ti puede serme desagradable – afirmó Lucius mientras se deslizaba hacia abajo, con mucho cuidado despegó las manos de Remus de la piel, tenía una cicatriz rojiza en forma de estrella, inclinándose más la rozó con la punta de la lengua.

- Lucius por favor, no lo hagas, esa cicatriz indica mi maldición.

Todo resultó claro en ese momento, era la marca donde lo habían mordido, sintió dolor en el pecho, si la marca estaba tan abajo, ¿acaso? sacudió la cabeza tratando de eliminar la imagen que cruzaba por su mente, ¿Remus había sido violado? Por Merlín y Morgana, era solo un niño en aquél tiempo, quizá en un futuro, la confianza entre ellos sería la suficiente como para que le contara lo que había sucedido esa noche.

- Esta bien Rem – dijo apoyándose sobre los codos para no aplastarlo con su peso – no voy a presionarte.

Eso dijo, aunque su amigo en el sur pensaba algo totalmente distinto, malditas hormonas, ¿cómo era que no podía controlarse ante una situación semejante? Remus debía tener horror al contacto físico, y aun así él no podía dejar de estar excitado, no, no podía hacerle eso, tendría que esperar a que él estuviera listo, así le explotaran los huevos.

- Será mejor que lo dejemos por el momento – se levantó con cuidado y caminó hacia el baño, su imagen en el espejo parecía burlarse de él.

Se desvistió en silencio hasta que quedó solo en ropa interior y una camisa, ya habría tiempo para sexo otro día. Regresando a la habitación apagó todas las luces hasta que solo quedó el fuego en la chimenea, cubriéndose con las mantas pasó un brazo por la cintura de Remus atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo.

- Duerme un rato, te despertaré para la primera clase – besó su mejilla y sin más se dispuso a dormir.

Varios minutos pasaron hasta que sintió como Remus se giraba para quedar de frente a él.

- Lucius – susurró Remus mientras tomaba su mano – tócame.

Eso era más de lo que podía soportar, recostándose sobre él lo beso una y otra vez, deshaciéndose de la camisa, dejando que las manos de Remus viajaran por su espalda hasta la cinturilla de su ropa interior, pero no tuvo la paciencia suficiente para esperar a que el menor la quitara, se levantó solo lo suficiente para deshacerse de la prenda, cuando sus cuerpos desnudos hicieron contacto ambos gimieron de placer.

Sintió un latigazo de deseo correr por su espalda cuando la mano de Remus llego hasta su entrepierna, recorrió con timidez la longitud de su eje, prestando suma atención en la punta, donde las primeras gotas de semen empezaban a salir.

Lucius bajó por el cuerpo del menor prodigándole toda clase de caricias, lamía, besaba y mordía cada centímetro de piel, al llegar a su objetivo separó con suavidad sus muslos, frotando la mejilla contra la suave piel del interior. Levantó la vista hacia Remus que lo miraba con los ojos empañados de placer, jadeaba suavemente, apretando los puños alrededor de la herrería del cabezal.

Luces blancas fue todo lo que Remus pudo ver cuando la boca de Lucius se cerró en torno a su eje, gritó de placer al sentir la lengua recorriéndolo de arriba abajo, mordisqueándolo en una dulce tortura, sin quererlo comenzó a mecer suavemente sus caderas buscando que el contacto fuese más prolongado e intenso.

- Lucius para, voy a correrme.

Pero lejos de detenerse el rubio aumentó la velocidad, escuchando como su pareja gritaba su nombre mientras dejaba salir su semilla, dejó que una parte cayera en sus manos mientras deslizaba los dedos lubricados por la entrada de Remus.

- ¿Estás bien Rem? – preguntó mientras acariciaba la entrada, empujando suavemente hasta que los músculos se dilataron.

Remus asintió, aún estaba recuperándose del orgasmo cuando sintió el dedo de Lucius penetrándolo lentamente, era una sensación extraña pero no desagradable, cerró los ojos relajándose, tratando de controlar su cuerpo para hacer las cosas más sencillas, el siguiente dedo no se encontró con mucha resistencia, cuando tres dedos entraron y salieron con facilidad Malfoy se acomodó entre sus piernas.

- Si te hago daño – dijo acercando su sexo al cuerpo de Remus – debes decirme.

Retiró la mano y con tortuosa calma se deslizó en el interior de Remus, la cálida humedad lo hizo soltar un gruñido de puro placer, lo dejó acostumbrarse a la sensación, sentía como las su cuerpo se apretaba y convulsionaba sobre su longitud.

Era mucho más estrecho de lo que esperaba y no quería lastimarlo pero Rem no le había dicho que parara, comenzó a moverse, lento y suavemente al principio, escuchando y esperando las reacciones del menor, notó como una de sus manos acariciaba su cadera, incitándolo a moverse más rápido.

La presión sobre su miembro era abrumadora, asiendo las caderas de Remus aumentó la velocidad escuchando su nombre brotar de los labios de su amante, sintiéndose al borde del orgasmo lo penetró una última vez, quedándose ahí, jadeando su mientras sentía el tibio semen escurriendo entre sus cuerpos.

Agotado y aun sintiendo los espasmos del orgasmo salió del cuerpo del menor, recostándose boca arriba y jalando a Remus hasta que quedo con medio cuerpo encima suyo.

- Ha sido fantástico – dijo acomodándose sobre su pecho, podía escuchar el corazón del rubio recuperando su ritmo, arrullándolo – estoy muy cansado.

- Entonces duerme.

Bajo la luz del fuego Lucius pasó largo rato admirando la belleza del que ahora era su amante, sus labios entre abiertos mostraban una leve sonrisa, su cabello despeinado y su rostro sereno provocaron en el rubio una ola de amor y ternura.

Había elegido a la persona correcta, licántropo o no.


	9. Chapter 9 - Pociones y mapas

**CAPITULO IX – POCIONES Y MAPAS**

Las clases comenzaron normalmente, pero durante la mañana Harry no pudo deshacerse del sentimiento de inquietud, Remus y Malfoy parecían más alegres y comunicativos que de costumbre lo cual lo hizo pensar que algo había sucedido en el transcurso de la madrugada, Snape se había negado a dar paradero del rubio alegando que eran "asuntos personales".

Aún quedaban dos clases con los Gryffindor, cuando entraron al aula de Pociones no pudo evitar la sensación de que el aire se cargaba con la tensión entre los dos grupos, los merodeadores como siempre estaban en las mesas del final, mientras él, Severus y Malfoy estaban en el lado contrario del salón.

- Bien jóvenes, el día de hoy prepararan su primera muestra de _Veritaserum_, no puedo darles puntos por saber los efectos ya que son mundialmente conocidos, este suero de la verdad se encuentra entre las pociones más conocidas, sin embargo, solo manos expertas pueden realizarla con éxito, una vuelta de más en el líquido, o incluso segundos de demora en la mezcla de los ingredientes y la poción pierde su efecto.

Slughorn hizo aparecer los ingredientes en el pizarrón, Harry no era malo para Pociones, pero Snape era una verdadera maravilla, trabajaba deprisa y sin titubeos, mientras el mezclaba iba enlistando los ingredientes para Harry, indicándole como sacar el mejor provecho de cada uno.

- Ahora, despacio pon el pelo de unicornio –

Harry obedeció la orden pero al hacerlo sus dedos rozaron suavemente los de Snape, sin poder contener el sonrojo se apartó de golpe, la poción había adquirido un leve tono azul, exactamente como el libro indicaba.

El resto de la clase bullía en caos, líquidos verdes, morados e incluso algunos rojos podían verse en los calderos, decepcionado Slughorn avanzaba por el salón, todos eran un fracaso, cuando llego a la mesa de Harry sonrió de oreja a oreja, la poción ya se había tornado casi transparente.

- Fabuloso, Raven y Snape, ¡30 puntos para Slytherin!

- Bien hecho compañero – susurró Severus mientras daba un último vistazo al caldero – siete minutos exactos de ebullición y debería estar lista.

- Bueno, mientras esperamos a que las pociones terminen su tiempo de ebullición empiecen a despejar las mesas, guarden todo en el anaquel y laven todo el material, lo quiero todo en orden en quince minutos.

La clase obedeció desfilando en orden hasta los armarios, cuando todo estuvo listo Slughorn dio una última evaluación, de todo el grupo solo había una poción exitosa, no estaba tan mal, en lo que iba de la semana solo Lily Evans y su compañera lo habían conseguido.

Severus salió triunfante de salón son el frasco de _Veritaserum_ en sus manos, realmente los años de arduos estudios con su madre habían dado frutos, su madre era una mujer amable y dulce, pero demasiado exigente cuando se trataba de los estudios, cuando Snape pisó Hogwarts en su primer año ya sabía hechizos y pociones que los de quinto apenas y tenían una idea.

Harry caminaba a su lado disfrutando de la leve sonrisa en el rostro de Snape, pero aquella sensación de angustia que había tenido toda la mañana se acrecentó cuando escuchó pasos detrás de ellos.

- ¡Oye marica!

Los dos frenaron en seco, intercambiaron una rápida mirada y se volvieron hacia quien les había gritado.

- ¿Me hablas a mí, Potter? – Harry se adelantó, era terrible admitirlo, pero el odio hacia su padre crecía con cada encuentro que tenían, ahora entendía porque Snape siempre hablaba tan mal de él.

- No Raven, mi asunto es con él – dio un paso con la intención de empujar a Harry pero este no se movió.

- Será mejor que te apartes, o no respondo – Sirius estaba un paso detrás de su padre, haciendo girar la varita en sus dedos, la amenaza era más que clara.

Severus tomó suavemente a Harry por el brazo apartándolo del camino.

- Esta bien Evan – levantó la mirada hacia James - ¿Qué quieres Potter?

- Quiero saber quién te dio derecho a besarme – terminó la frase en su oído, sus palabras destilando odio – maldito maricón de mierda.

Snape se quedó lívido, en su mente flotaban mil respuestas hirientes para tal afirmación, pero su cerebro y garganta habían perdido toda conexión, abrió la boca para decir algo pero James lo sujeto con fuerza impidiéndole hablar.

- Así que no lo niegas ¿umm? – apretó tan fuerte que Snape sintió como los huesos de su quijada crujían.

Con un movimiento le propinó un golpe en el estómago haciéndolo doblarse por el dolor, inclinándose un poco James lo miró a los ojos.

- Será mejor que te cuides Snape.

Los dos se marcharon sin decir nada más, Harry se inclinó para ayudar al chico a levantarse pero éste lo recibió con un empujón.

- Maldito seas Raven – susurró entre dientes - ¡confié en ti!

El puñetazo que le propinó en el rostro lo hizo ver estrellas, recuperándose del golpe corrió tras Snape, después tendría tiempo de ver de donde estaba saliendo la sangre, quizá le había aflojado un par de dientes.

- ¡Severus no dije una palabra! – gritaba detrás de él - ¡lo juro!

- ¡No te atrevas a llamarme por mi nombre! – dijo mientras lo encaraba de nuevo – ¡es más, no vuelvas a hablarme en toda tu maldita vida!

Mientras corría detrás de él podía ver como los estudiantes empezaban a congregarse, silbando y gritando todos los sinónimos que Harry conocía para homosexual, en algún momento había perdido de vista a Snape, al doblar una esquina chocó con Lucius que caminaba al lado de Remus.

- Oye Raven, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – preguntó el rubio mientras inspeccionaba la herida.

- No tengo tiempo para explicar ¿viste a Snape?

- Lo vi corriendo por ese pasillo, pero no te vas a ir hasta que me expliques que pasó – sujetándolo por la corbata lo acercó hacia él – si le hiciste daño Raven, te juro que te vas a arrepentir.

- Lucius, yo, juro que no dije nada – se llevó las manos al rostro tratando de controlarse – no lo traicionaría, nunca.

- Ven, tendrás que contarme lo que pasó.

Lo llevó hasta un salón vacío y Harry contó todo lo que había visto, lo del beso y la corta platica en el baño de los prefectos.

- Nada tiene sentido – suspiró Lucius quien hasta el momento no había dicho una palabra – Potter y Black estaban dormidos cuando los dejamos en la sala común de Gryffindor, y el hechizo que usé no debería haber desaparecido hasta después de cuatro horas o más ¿cómo fue que lo supo?

- ¿Alguien más entro con ustedes? – preguntó Remus, por alguna razón sabía que Harry era de confianza así que no dudo en su palabra, aunque había algo raro en todo el asunto.

- Solamente Regulus, pero no vio nada, estaba de pie junto a mi cuando Raven apareció, si remotamente hubiese visto algo aun así habría guardado silencio, quiere demasiado a Severus como para meterlo en problemas.

- No dije nada, lo juro, lo juro – repetía Harry una y otra vez, la sangre había dejado de salir gracias a un hechizo que Remus le había aplicado a su quijada.

- Como sea – dijo finalmente Lucius – lo primero que tenemos que hacer es encontrar a Snape, conociendo a Potter ira a por él cuando note que está solo, quien sabe que puede hacerle.

Harry sintió su sangre helarse ante la posibilidad de que su padre le hiciera daño a Severus, sabia por lo que había visto en esos días que podía ser especialmente cruel y que no tenía miedo en hacer sangrar a la gente.

Salió lo más rápido que pudo del salón, atravesando corredores y escaleras a toda velocidad, dejando que sus piernas lo llevaran automáticamente hasta la torre de Gryffindor, estando aun a varios pasos gritó la contraseña, el retrato de la Dama Gorda le gritó una serie de cosas sobre educación y respeto a sus mayores, pero aventando el cuadro Harry irrumpió en la sala.

Varios rostros se giraron hacia él, no todos los días veían a un Slytherin en su sala común, y menos a uno jadeante y furioso.

- ¡Black! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

El aludido estaba recostado sobre un largo sofá mirando por la ventana, le dedicó una sonrisa peligrosamente dulce cuando se acercó, su largo cabello negro cayendo sobre el rostro.

- ¿Necesitas algo serpiente?

- Si – dijo mientras lo metía a la fuerza a los dormitorios – y tú puedes dármelo.

Harry ignoró los gritos de los estudiantes que estaban dentro, gritó un único "¡LARGO!" que milagrosamente todos obedecieron, sabía que entrar así era una locura, y que su padrino era un hechicero bastante fuerte, pero necesitaba respuestas de inmediato.

- Oye oye, no es necesario el show de caballero en blanca armadura – dijo deshaciéndose del agarre, acomodándose la túnica lo miró de reojo - ¿te gusta no es cierto?

- ¡Cállate! – gritó mientras lo azotaba contra uno de los muros – quiero el mapa ¡AHORA!

- ¿Mapa? No tengo idea de que me hablas – dijo levantando las manos a modo de tregua.

- ¡El mapa del merodeador! no te hagas el idiota Black, sé que lo tienes – Harry casi gruñía por la desesperación.

Sirius parpadeó un par de veces ¿cómo era posible que alguien más supiera del mapa? ¿más aun un estudiante de intercambio que no tenía ni un mes en Hogwarts?

- Black – ronroneó peligrosamente – se más de una maldición imperdonable que haría que me entregaras ese mapa, porque no usas la cabeza por una sola vez y me lo das, seguro que quieres ahorrarte el dolor.

La amenaza en la voz de Harry resultó casi tangible, Sirius no tenía idea de quien era ese chico, sabía mucho más de lo aparentaba y también estaba seguro que guardaba una magia mucho más poderosa de lo que había visto, podía sentirla rodeando el cuerpo de Raven, si alguien se metía en su camino, estaba seguro de que no saldría bien parado.

- Bien – suspiró derrotado – te lo entregaré.

Harry lo soltó, siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos lo vio tomar un viejo libro y sacar el mapa de entre sus hojas amarillentas, se lo arrebató en cuanto lo tuvo cerca, desplegó el mapa sobre la cama que supuso era de Sirius y apuntó con su varita.

- _"Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"_ –

Los pasillos, corredores y salones se empezaron a dibujarse rápidamente, sus ojos viajaron de un lado a otro hasta que dio con su objetivo.

- Maldita sea – apretó los puños y salió tan rápido como había entrado, en el mapa había dos puntitos juntos "_Severus Snape_" y "_James Potter_"

Sirius apenas podía creer lo que había pasado, aquel huracán con forma humana no solo sabía de la existencia del mapa, también sabia como usarlo.

Se acercó a la cama para echar un vistazo, James ahora sí que se había metido en líos, vio los dos puntitos, fijos en un antiguo salón que hacía tiempo no se usaba, si tomaba un atajo quizá podría advertirle antes de que llegara Raven, deslizó sus ojos a través del mapa buscándolo.

- Pero qué demonios…

- ¡Oye Sirius!

Black pegó un salto por la sorpresa, un jadeante Peter lo miraba a pocos pasos.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Estas lastimado?

Los pequeños ojos de Peter lo recorrieron de arriba hacia abajo buscando heridas, a pesar del tiempo que tenia de conocerlo ese chico no terminaba de gustarle, había algo que despertaba todas las alarmas de precaución en su cuerpo, pero Remus y James insistían en que estaba bien que anduviera con ellos, aunque Sirius no dejaba de pensar que era una rata, tanto en su forma de animago como en la real.

- Estoy bien – dijo saliendo de la torre, mientras corría hacia el salón donde James y Snape estaban encerrados no dejaba de ver el mapa, debía haber un error, aunque el mapa nunca había fallado, no había encontrado a Evan Raven por ningún sitio, solo un puntito que se desplazaba a toda velocidad "_Harry J. Potter_"

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?


	10. Chapter 10 - Calma antes de la tormenta

**CAPÍTULO X – LA CALMA ANTES DE LA TORMENTA**

Severus cerró la puerta tras de sí, con los nervios tensos como las cuerdas de un arco, si algo sabia de James Potter es que siempre tramaba algo malo.

- Siéntate Quejicus, quiero que hablemos – dijo James mientras se sentaba en una silla vacía.

El salón estaba en penumbras y olía a humedad, apenas algunos rayos de luz se asomaban por entre las cortinas cerradas, aquel antiguo salón de música aún conservaba recuerdos de sus buenos días, un piano de cola, varios bancos forrados de piel, algunos atriles y un par de estuches de violín yacían desperdigados por el suelo.

Renuente a la invitación tomó asiento en el extremo del banco del piano, James parecía perfectamente tranquilo, pero sabía que era una fachada, solo era la calma que precedía a la tormenta.

- Primero ¿por qué estaban en la casa de los gritos? después del accidente con Remus no creí que tuvieras el valor suficiente para volver ahí.

- Eso no fue un accidente – respondió entre dientes – fue culpa tuya y de tu amigo perro.

- Minucias – hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia, como si el hecho de que Snape casi hubiese muerto ese día no importara en lo más mínimo.

- Como sea, el punto es que no tengo porque darte razón de mis acciones Potter.

- Espera, estamos desviándonos del tema, una pregunta y una respuesta Quejicus, juega bonito – James caminó hasta su lado sentándose frente al piano – otra vez ¿qué hacían en la casa de los gritos?

Severus repasó sus opciones, si quería sacar algo de este pequeño encuentro iba a tener que cooperar.

- Lucius pensó que si conseguía pruebas fehacientes de que había un licántropo en Hogwarts Dumbledore tendría que expulsar a tu amigo.

- Mi turno, ¿cómo supiste lo que pasó?

James esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa, sus dedos acariciaban las teclas del piano, las notas resonaban como lamentos en aquel espacio vacío.

- Alguien me lo dijo, alguien que entró con ustedes a la casa de los gritos.

- Raven – murmuró entre dientes ¿cómo podía haberlo traicionado?

James fingió no escuchar la afirmación, entonó el inicio de una triste melodía mientras pensaba su siguiente pregunta, este día no llevaba prisa, no había forma de que alguien los encontrara antes de que obtuviese todo lo que quería.

- ¿Por qué me besaste?

Severus tragó saliva, no podía contarle la verdad, si su relación era mala ahora simplemente se iría al demonio.

- Te lo voy a poner más simple Quejicus – dijo empujándolo sobre el banco del piano - ¿te gusto?

Sentía el aliento de James contra su rostro, sus labios entreabiertos parecían gritar "bésame", cerró los ojos tratando de estabilizar su respiración, tratando de no sentir el calor y el aroma de James filtrándose por su cuerpo, lo deseaba tanto, pero ese deseo no borraba todo lo que le había hecho en el pasado, las burlas y el dolor seguían ahí.

- Eres un idiota Potter – fue la única respuesta que logró articular.

- Y tú un tramposo Quejicus, era pregunta y respuesta, llamarme idiota no cuenta como respuesta y por ello, voy a tener que castigarte,_ stringere._

Severus sintió como sus brazos se congelaban, tiró de ellos pero su cuerpo no respondía, él era el idiota, había bajado la guardia y ahora estaba indefenso.

- Ay Quejicus, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? – canturreó mientras se desabotonaba la túnica – se me ocurre una cosa.

- No lo harías – dijo Severus desafiante – ni siquiera tu eres tan desgraciado.

- ¿Ah tú crees? – James se sentó de nuevo, esta vez sobre las caderas de Severus - ¿quieres ver que tan desgraciado puedo ser?

La sonrisa en el rostro de James se extendió al notarlo excitado, como iba a disfrutar castigarlo.

- ¿Ansioso Quejicus? – preguntó mientras le desabotonaba la túnica y la camisa, por el hechizo no podría sacársela, pero ya se las arreglaría.

- Potter –

James se inclinó para besarlo, o al menos eso había pensado Severus, soltó un quejido cuando los dedos de James sujetaron con fuerza su cabello, jalando su cabeza hacia atrás.

- ¿En serio pensaste que iba a besarte? Por favor Quejicus, ¡solo mírate! Quien te ame debe estar loco o ciego, quisiera saber cómo Lily lo consigue, fingir que le agradas y sonreírte mientras la realidad es que te detesta.

- ¡Mientes! ¡Lily y yo hemos sido amigos desde niños, desde mucho antes de que tu siquiera aparecieras en su vida! – gritó forcejeando contra las amarras invisibles, como deseaba golpearlo, ver su sangre regada por el suelo – ¡Suéltame y arregla las cosas como los hombres!

- Tú no puedes hacer nada "como los hombres", eres un marica, si tanto quieres que te follen así va a ser, solo tengo que cerrar los ojos y pensar en algo bonito, como en el hermoso cuerpo de tu amada Lily, con sus perfectos y redondeados pechos, temblando ante mi tacto – mientras hablaba lo iba desvistiendo, parecía francamente fastidiado y en sus labios se asomaba una mueca de asco – diablos Quejicus, no sabes de lo que te pierdes.

- ¡CIERRA TU ASQUEROSA BOCA! ¡NO TE ATREVAS A DECIR NI UNA PALABRA MAS DE LILY!

Severus tiró de nuevo, sus muñecas crujían dolorosamente por el esfuerzo, ya poco importaba que sus pantalones estuvieran a la altura de sus rodillas, no le importaba que ese imbécil lo violara, solo quería soltarse y hacerle pagar por cada atrocidad dicha.

Lo vio lamer sus dedos mientras recorría la línea de su trasero, al chocar con su entrada lo penetró con brusquedad, haciéndolo gritar por la súbita invasión. Gritó de rabia, ahogado por la ira de estar indefenso ante aquél desgraciado, los ojos le ardían pero no se iba a permitir derramar una lágrima, se mordió los labios hasta que le empezaron a sangrar.

Sus pensamientos de ira y venganza se vieron interrumpidos por la nube de polvo que se levantó, ahogándolo por un segundo, con esfuerzo jaló aire y trató de identificar a la figura que acababa de irrumpir.

James ni siquiera vio venir a Harry, cuando menos lo notó estaba en el suelo con su atacante encima, un puño se descargó contra su rostro abriéndole el pómulo, el intenso dolor lo regresó a la realidad.

Consiguió zafarse de su atacante y trastabillando se puso de pie, empuñando su varita revisó el lugar, Harry estaba de frente a él, con la mirada fija en Severus, ni siquiera parecía notar su presencia.

- Severus, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Harry arrodillándose junto al banco – "_Finite incantatem_"

Sus manos se liberaron justo a tiempo para quitar a Harry del trayecto de un hechizo que consiguió evitar casi de milagro, un leve rasguño se abrió en su mejilla.

- No sé qué haces aquí Raven, pero esto es entre Quejicus y yo.

- Severus – susurró Harry – su nombre es Severus, si vuelvo a escuchar que le llamas Quejicus, o cualquier otro mote, vas a arrepentirte.

- ¿En serio? Vaya, no creí que fueses tan celoso de tu "novia" – la risa de James se convirtió rápidamente en carcajadas.

Harry lanzó un hechizo de advertencia que pasó rozando el oído de James.

- La próxima no voy a fallar.

- Raven – dijo Severus poniéndose de pie, se había acomodado la ropa pero aun lucía perturbado – no lo hagas, no vale la pena.

- De todos modos no puede ganarme, no es más que un marica igual que tú, mejor llévatelo antes de que lo lastime – James se dio media vuelta recuperando su túnica del suelo – ya terminaremos este asunto después Quejicus.

- ¡Ya fue suficiente! – estalló Harry lanzándole un hechizo.

– ¡Severus! – gritó lanzando otro – ¡su nombre es SEVERUS! ¡SECTUMSEMPRA!

Gritó preso de la ira, el hechizo dio de lleno a James, de inmediato largos y profundos cortes empezaron a sangrar profusamente, triunfante se acercó, viendo como trataba en vano de detener el sangrado, abalanzándose sobre él los dos terminaron en el suelo, Harry sentado a horcajadas sobre el cuerpo herido.

- _Respiratio desinere_ – dijo apuntando la varita al pecho de James, vio como sus ojos se abrían hasta casi salirse de sus cuencas, boqueaba y se sujetaba el cuello con desesperación – Severus, ¿quedó claro?

James asintió suavemente, cuando Harry se puso de pie hizo un movimiento con su varita que liberó el bloqueo en sus pulmones y las heridas empezaron a sanar.

Harry se volvió a Severus, quiso abrazarlo y darle consuelo, pero a sus ojos aún era un traidor, hasta que no supiera quien le había dicho lo del beso no podría limpiar su nombre.

Estaban a medio camino de la salida cuando Sirius llegó corriendo al salón, jadeaba y su rostro estaba teñido de carmesí por el esfuerzo, con la varita en alto entró al salón, acercándose a James sin dejar de apuntarles en ningún momento.

- James por todos los dioses ¿qué pasó?

James les dirigió una mirada ponzoñosa, tomando el brazo de Sirius se levantó trabajosamente.

- ¡Ese idiota me atacó! Solo quería jugarle una pequeña broma a Quejicus.

_"Tienes que desearlo Potter, tienes que realmente querer…"_ una voz, lejana y perdida en sus recuerdos empezó a escucharse con fuerza.

- ¡Está mintiendo! ¡Iba a violarlo! – gritó Harry, pero Sirius no iba a creerle, como lo haría después de que lo había amenazado apenas hacía unos minutos – ¡Black por favor!

- Sabes que ni bajo un Imperius lo tocaría, vámonos Sirius, ya arreglaré cuantas con Quejicus cuando su perro guardián no esté.

Los dos se rieron aunque Sirius no parecía tan convencido como otras veces, sabía que algo raro había pasado.

_ "causar dolor ... yo te mostraré cómo se hace"_ la voz reverberó en su cerebro.

- ¡SU-NOMBRE-ES-SEVERUS! – recalcó Harry - ¡CRUCIO! – gritó apuntando a su padre, el rayo de luz rojiza lo golpeó haciéndolo caer, su cuerpo se contorsionaba por el dolor y gritos inhumanos llenaban la estancia.

- ¡RAVEN DÉJALO! – gritó Severus - ¡VAS A MATARLO!

Harry lo miró, regalándole la más cruel de sus sonrisas, pero bajó la varita cuando vio el miedo brillando en los ojos de Snape, los gritos cesaron.

- Dame la varita Raven – pidió extendiendo su mano lentamente, como si Harry se tratase de un animal salvaje – por favor, dámela.

- ¿El…está bien? – preguntó Snape en un susurro.

- Creo que se desmayó por el dolor – Sirius comprobó los signos vitales de James mientras analizaba su cuerpo, la camisa estaba manchada de sangre y desgarrada en varios lugares, aunque la piel debajo parecía estar intacta.

- Yo…yo no quería – dijo Harry retrocediendo, el horror de sus acciones lo golpearon de lleno – lo lamento.

Miró el cuerpo desmayado de su padre y el reguero de sangre en el suelo, no solo lo había atacado, había usado una maldición imperdonable.

Sin poder soportar un segundo más la visión giró en redondo y salió corriendo del salón.


	11. Chapter 11 - El Espejo

**CAPITULO XI – EL ESPEJO**

Una vez más estaba corriendo, jadeando por el esfuerzo mientras los recuerdos de lo sucedido le taladraban el cerebro, tenía que hallar una solución pronto, pero no podía concentrarse, solo podía recordar la imagen de su padre desmayado y el rostro de Severus y Sirius.

Llegó hasta un ala del castillo que parecía completamente desierta, el lugar pronto le pareció familiar, con paso decidido entro en uno de los salones, como suponía, el espejo de Erised descansaba contra una de las paredes, inmaculado y hermoso, tal y como lo recordaba.

Se paró frente a él mirando su reflejo, solo podía ver sus ojos verdes regresándole una mirada acusadora y llena de reproche.

_"¡VAS A MATARLO!"_ cerró los ojos al recordar el rostro horrorizado de Severus, porque, porque de entre todos los hechizos que conocía tenía que usar un Crucio.

- No quería lastimarlo – dijo entre lágrimas.

Pero eso era mentira, si quería lastimarlo, quería regresarle multiplicado por mil el dolor que le había causado a Severus, quería que se retorciera de dolor, que se arrepintiera por poner las manos sobre lo suyo.

Levantó la vista de nuevo al espejo, acariciando su superficie.

- Por favor, dime que es lo que deseo porque ya lo he olvidado – rogaba por una imagen, un solo destello.

Espero por lo que le pareció una eternidad, quizá el espejo se negaba a ayudar a alguien como él, despegó la mano con el corazón entristecido, cuando se disponía a marcharse vio una imagen difusa, pero ahí estaba, cabello negro y mirada de fuego, la imagen se volvió más nítida, Severus lo abrazaba por la espalda mientras besaba suavemente su cuello, sus manos deslizándose dentro de su camisa, acariciando su vientre, bajando cada vez más, Harry se estremeció, casi podía sentir las caricias sobre su cuerpo.

- Severus – susurró - ¿tú eres mi deseo?

Sumido en su fantasía no pudo escuchar los pasos que se acercaban lentamente a él, no fue hasta que escuchó un suave carraspeo que regresó a la realidad.

- ¿Un espejo magnífico no cree señor Raven?

Dumbledore estaba de pie a su lado, a Harry le pareció un extraño _deja-vú_, aunque en su primer año lo que vio fue a sus padres, se sentía tan dichoso que había regresado ahí una y otra vez, anhelando la imagen de sus seres queridos.

- Señor – dijo finalmente.

- Luces preocupado –

- ¿Va a expulsarme? – Harry estaba casi seguro de la respuesta.

- Esta vez no – sonrió el hombre mientras se sentaba en una polvosa silla – veras, usar una maldición imperdonable significaría una expulsión inmediata, pero los señores Snape y Black aseguran que la uso en defensa propia, admito que estoy tan sorprendido como usted por la reacción de Sirius Black ya que siempre ha sido incondicional con James, algo muy malo debe haber pasado como para que se pusiera de tu parte, quizá quieras contarme.

- No puedo hacerlo señor – y no podía ¿cómo iba a decirle a Dumbledore que había tratado de matar a su propio padre por un ataque de celos? porque a fin de cuentas eso había sido, una horrible combinación de celos y furia, cuando entró al salón y vio a Severus casi desnudo la sangre le había subido a la cabeza, no pensó en lo que hacía, solo dejó que sus instintos tomaran las riendas, esa primitiva necesidad de proteger lo que amaba.

En ese momento algo sucedió.

Su cuerpo se sacudió con un violento y doloroso espasmo, alzo la vista a Dumbledore que parecía tan conmocionado como él mismo, el espasmo regresó, esta vez mas fuerte haciendo que su cuerpo se doblara en el suelo, sentía corrientes de dolor atravesándolo. Permaneció en el suelo unos momentos, temblando por las estelas de dolor.

- ¿Estás bien? – Dumbledore se hincó a su lado pasando la varita a lo largo de su cuerpo, murmurando palabras en un lenguaje que Harry no conocía, cuando hubo terminado sujetó en alto su brazo, fijando la atención en su mano – has afectado demasiado el tiempo.

Harry miró su mano o lo que quedaba de ella, casi podía ver las vigas del techo a través de ella, el miedo comprimió su corazón, estaba desapareciendo.

Afortunadamente solo pasaron unos minutos antes de que Harry recuperara su aspecto, aun sentía miedo, no de desaparecer, sino de no poder hacer nada, tenía que olvidar el asunto con Severus y con su padre y enfocarse en lo que era originalmente su misión, hallar la forma de evitar la guerra en el futuro, la reaparición de Voldemort.

Volvió a la sala común con la promesa a Dumbledore de que pasaría el mayor tiempo posible en la biblioteca y que no se detendría hasta encontrar el tomo correcto para elaborar la poción, ahora que tenía el permiso del director para consultar la sección prohibida de la biblioteca las cosas deberían ser un poco más sencillas.

Cuando entró todo parecía estar en calma, no había miradas extrañas ni tampoco escucho comentarios de lo que había pasado.

Al entrar a los dormitorios vio a Severus sentado en la cama, estaba rodeado de pergaminos y libros, si notó su presencia no le dio importancia, que lo ignorara era lo que realmente le dolía a Harry.

- Gracias por cubrirme – dijo Harry.

Severus asintió suavemente sin siquiera mirarlo.

Los días pasaron con rapidez y relativa calma, Lucius y los demás estaban enterados de lo que había sucedido y aun cuando no estaban de acuerdo con los métodos de Harry se mostraban satisfechos con los resultados, James había cejado en su intento de atacar a Severus, o al menos eso parecía, Sirius tampoco había dicho nada, las pocas veces que se habían encontrado en los pasillos o en las clases simplemente pasaba de largo, aunque había algo en su mirada que lograba inquietar a Harry.

Él no había tratado de acercarse de nuevo a Severus, le dolía su rechazo y aunque anhelaba más que nada estar a su lado sabía que era imposible, tarde o temprano tendría que volver a su tiempo, no quería hacer la separación aún más difícil, prefería pasar las tardes en la biblioteca, al menos ahí encontraba algo en que distraerse.

Fue en una de esas tardes cuando la esperanza en Harry renació, tenía varios tomos sobre la mesa y leía con interés un fragmento sobre antiguos dioses griegos, al final de la página había una imagen de un hombre sujetando un reloj de arena.

Sacando un pergamino copió el fragmento del libro, la ilustración era muy parecida a la que había visto en el pergamino de Hermione, en la parte de abajo había una inscripción en rúnico, aunque alcanzo a distinguir "tempus".

Fue en ese momento que una sombra cubrió parcialmente la luz de la lámpara.

- ¿Puedes moverte? Me tapas la luz – dijo sin levantar la vista del libro, tenía que llevar sus descubrimientos a Dumbledore cuanto antes, al ver que la persona frente a él no se movía levantó el rostro para toparse con los ojos negros de Severus.

_ Sev…Snape, ¿está todo bien? – preguntó mientras juntaba los documentos desperdigados, aun así no fue lo bastante rápido como para arrebatarle el pergamino que tenía en la mano.

- Escamas de bola de fuego chino, semillas de Tacca chantrieri, pelo de unicornio, sangre de basilisco – Snape siguió enlistando – es una lista muy larga la que tienes aquí Raven ¿es para una poción?

- Ah, si – dijo quitándole el peramino – es un trabajo especial para Slughorn, nada importante.

Snape definitivamente no se había tragado una excusa tan barata pero lo dejo correr, Harry lo miraba de hito en hito, abrió la boca con intención de preguntarle si estaba bien, pero prefirió quedarse callado.

- Mañana vamos a salir a Hogsmeade, Lucius quiere saber si deseas ir con nosotros.

- ¿Hogsmeade? ¡Claro!

La conversación, si se podía llamar así al par de frases que cruzaron quedó ahí, Severus se dio media vuelta y Harry ya no lo vio hasta la noche, la idea de ir a Hogsmeade le producía cosquillas en el estómago, gracias a Malfoy podría pasar todo el día con Snape.

Terminó de recoger sus cosas, echando un último vistazo a la lista de ingredientes, estuvo gran parte de la tarde tratando de recordar los que Hermione había usado para la poción, muchos de ellos eran exóticos y casi imposibles de hallar, conseguirlos le había costado una serie de tratos con traficantes de Knockturn, algo que ni de lejos le enorgullecía, esperaba que para Dumbledore fuese más simple.

Entre la lista y los indicios que había hallado en el libro se encontraba un poco más cerca de volver a su tiempo, cosa que no le alegraba realmente, gracias a su viaje había descubierto que las apariencias eran engañosas.

Ahora ya no solo se trataba de proteger el futuro sino también el pasado, no quería que Lucius se volviera mortífago, tenía que impedir de alguna forma que su vida girara en torno a los oscuros callejones que deparaba su futuro, no quería que dejara a Remus, los había visto juntos en los pasillos, robándose un beso o acariciando furtivamente sus manos al pasar y Regulus, el menor de los Black había resultado ser un compañero leal y cariñoso, si bien tuvo algunos pleitos con él sabía que no era malo, solo estaba celoso de su relación con Snape, no lo dejaría morir ahogado en esa horrenda cueva.

Convencido de que eso era lo mejor salió de la biblioteca, al hacerlo se topó con Sirius, le pareció raro que estuviera solo, pero al volver la vista hacia ambos lados se dio cuenta de que lo estaba esperando.

Con paso inseguro trató de esquivarlo que Sirius le cerró el paso empujándolo contra la pared.

- Mañana es la visita a Hogsmeade, te quiero en la casa de los gritos a las cuatro, sin compañía obviamente.

- Claro, como si pudiese confiar en ti.

- Te cubrí el otro día, ¿no crees que eso merece al menos un poco de confianza? además, no creo que tengas muchas opciones – Sirius se alejó algunos pasos de él emprendiendo el camino hacia la torre de Gryffindor – a las cuatro, _Harry._

El alma se le fue a los pies, Sirius lo sabía, ¿sino porque otra razón le habría llamado Harry? Pensó en ir con Dumbledore y contarle todo, pero al repasarlo una y otra vez en su cabeza pensó que quizá no era la mejor de las ideas, tendría que hablar con Sirius y convencerlo a toda costa de que no abriera la boca, aunque algo no cuadraba, había tenido tiempo de sobra para divulgar su identidad, sin embargo no había dicho nada.

Bajó a la sala común con el corazón aun desbocado, mañana sería un día muy complicado, tenía que ir pensando cómo iba a escabullirse sin que Lucius y los demás lo notaran. 

o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o

Hola, antes que nada gracias por leer y sus reviews, realmente me alegran el día, quisiera avisar que las actualizaciones van a empezar a tardar un poco más, esto es porque el domingo (o sea mañana U.U) regreso a trabajar y eso me lleva practicamente todo el día, asi que casi no voy a tener tiempo de escribir.

No por ello voy a abandonar el fic, solo les pido un poco de paciencia entre capítulos ¿ne?.

Una vez mas gracias, nos leemos después.

Lady Lostarot.


	12. Chapter 12 - Hogsmeade

**CAPITULO XII – HOGSMEADE**

Harry estaba con los nervios a flor de piel, eran las tres de la madrugada y no había logrado pegar el ojo en toda la noche, es solo pensar que tenía que enfrentarse a Sirius le ponía la carne de gallina, más aun cuando solo tenía un par de horas para inventar una coartada creíble.

Pensó en simplemente no ir a la cita, pero eso podría atraerle muchos más problemas, si Sirius le contaba a todo el mundo que él no era quien decía ser las consecuencias podrían ser terribles.

- ¿Cómo me meto en estos aprietos? – se regañó a si mismo rodando de nuevo entre las sábanas.

Miró a su derecha, donde a través del dosel corrido podía adivinar la figura de Severus durmiendo profundamente, cerró los ojos, imaginando la suave y acompasada respiración, los latidos de su corazón arrullándole, ¿estaría soñando? ¿en qué?

Harry rememoró sus propios sueños, todos y cada uno tenían a Severus como protagonista estelar, y vaya que le gustaba soñar con él, con sus dulces labios, su mirada de fuego y esa voz que le hacía pensar en chocolate fundido, susurrando palabras y promesas de amor mientras se abría camino por su cuerpo, besando, mordiendo, arañando.

- Si – susurró Harry mientras se dejaba llevar por los recuerdos, deslizó la mano por su pecho, su estómago y siguió bajando hasta que se topó con la orilla del pijama, pasó la mano por encima, su pecadora mano cómodamente instalada sobre su sexo, acariciándolo como si se tratara de un gato.

"¿Y tú que haces ahí?" preguntó a su mano, ésta respondió con un suave apretón, Harry quiso abandonar la imagen de Severus y sus eróticos sueños, pero su cuerpo quería lo contrario y una vez que el incendio comienza no hay manera de apagarlo.

Ignorando la culpa deslizó sus pantalones hasta las rodillas llevándose consigo la ropa interior, respiró profundo mientras se acostaba de lado, ahogó un gemido cuando su mano se cerró con fuerza alrededor de su sexo, deslizándose en un cadencioso vaivén.

Se mordió el labio tratando de acallar los gemidos que pugnaban por salir, se había masturbado antes, pero nunca se había sentido tan excitado, el calor trepaba por su cuerpo hasta sus mejillas, y las corrientes de placer empezaban a llenarlo, estaba muy cerca del clímax, podía sentirlo en todo su cuerpo.

- …Severus…. – gimió suavemente mientras sentía su cálida semilla derramándose en su mano, estirándose tomó un par de pañuelos del pequeño buró, limpió el desastre, se reacomodó la ropa y suspirando una última vez se dejó caer en un sueño profundo y reparador.

Después de varias horas Harry fue despertado bruscamente por alguien que lo zarandeaba de los hombros.

- ¡Despierta de una vez!

- ¡Déjalo ya Severus, vas a dislocarle algo!

Escuchó la voz de Severus, en un tono bastante diferente que en sus sueños, pero aun así le encantaba, y después la de Lucius que en serio sonaba preocupado, finalmente abrió los ojos lentamente.

- Al fin – Severus lo soltó y se bajó de la cama – vístete que solo tenemos media hora para estar listos.

- Si mamá, ya voy – bromeó Harry, al levantarse uno de sus pies chocó con algo, miró los pañuelos desechables en el suelo.

- Y umm…será mejor que recojas todo antes de salir y que uses un conjuro insonorizador antes de irte a la cama sería buena idea.

Sin más salió de los dormitorios, Harry hundió la cara en las manos, al despertarlo seguramente había visto los pañuelos hechos bola en el suelo, no había que ser genio para saber por qué estaban ahí, y lo del conjuro…¡por todos los dioses lo había escuchado!

"_Bien hecho Potter_" dijo la molesta voz en su cabeza, en verdad que era un idiota, se había dejado llevar por sus perversas fantasías y ahora Snape lo odiaba aún más, si es que eso era posible.

Mientras se terminaba de vestir seguía pensando en el asunto, ¿le habría escuchado pronunciar su nombre? Porque de ser así estaba en un lío grande.

Cuando bajó al gran comedor ya todos se habían ido, aparte del odio de Severus tendría que pasar hambre hasta que llegaran a Hogsmeade, si tenía suerte las Tres Escobas ya existiría y podría comer algo.

- Bien niños, júntense y empiecen a subir a los carruajes, háganlo de forma ordenada o todos volverán a sus salas comunes

La profesora McGonagall dividía a los estudiantes en grupos y los guiaba a la carroza correspondiente, en esa época ya era jefa de la casa de Gryffindor y aunque era varios años más joven que cuando la conoció por vez primera el férreo carácter de la mujer no había cambiado un ápice.

- Oye Raven ¿qué haces? – preguntó Regulus que estaba de pie a su lado.

- Mirando a los thestrals, parecen inquietos por algo – dijo señalando un punto al frente.

- Pues yo no veo nada más que carruajes – Regulus siguió la dirección del dedo de Harry, pero no había nada ahí, dio el asunto por terminado girando sobre sus talones.

Harry recordó que solo las personas que han presenciado la muerte podían ver a los thestrals, miró de nuevo a las criaturas, una de ellas sonaba los casos en el suelo y emitía pequeños sonidos.

- Claro, toma.

Se acercó para ver mejor al animal y cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Severus acariciándolo y dándole un pedazo de manzana.

- ¿Puedes verlos?

Severus le dirigió una mirada extraña y enarcó una ceja.

- ¿De qué otra forma podría estarle dando una manzana?

- Oh claro – Harry se pateó mentalmente por enésima vez en ese mes.

Quería seguir hablando con él, le intrigaba el saber porque Severus podía ver a los thestrals, solo significaba que había visto morir a alguien, pero no tenía idea de a quién.

- ¡Severus, Raven! – gritó Lucius haciéndoles señas con las manos - ¡es hora de irnos!

Severus le dejo el ultimo pedazo de manzana a la feliz criatura y tomó asiento con sus compañeros, el trayecto a Hogsmeade era rápido, pero los thestrals parecían renuentes a seguir caminando, dieron un rodeo para entrar por el costado del pueblo, McGonagall parecía fuera de sí ante el súbito comportamiento de las criaturas, pero a fin de cuentas habían llegado.

Los estudiantes bajaron en pequeños grupos y de inmediato se desperdigaron por todo el pueblo, para Harry fue la misma sensación de la primera vez, Hogsmeade aun parecía una imagen sacada de una postal navideña, las casitas apretadas en uniformes hileras, con sus techos de doble agua cubiertos de nieve, los niños corriendo por la plaza con sus trineos y algunos más aventándose bolas de nieve encantadas.

Casi todos los locales estaban ahí, las Tres escobas, Honeydukes, incluso la tienda Zonko, Harry arrastró allí a sus compañeros pero solo Malfoy lo siguió, cuando entró sintió una ráfaga de nostalgia, pensó en Fred y George y sus geniales inventos.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Lucius, estaba a su lado mientras curioseaba una pequeña caja que según se leía en la etiqueta explotaría liberando una nube de gas pestilente - si es por Severus solo debes darle tiempo, aún está herido por el asunto de Potter.

Harry apretó los puños pensando en ese día, su padre era un desgraciado, pena decirlo, pero era solo la verdad.

- Debí llegar antes.

- No seas tonto Raven, no había forma de que supieras lo que iba a suceder, además creo que lo que está herido es su orgullo, después de lo que le hizo Potter no creo que le resultara fácil aceptar que tú lo salvaras de una situación tan…delicada

- ¡Pero estaba indefenso! ¡No podía quedarme sin hacer nada!

- Ese es el punto, Severus siempre ha sido muy independiente, le gusta valerse por sí mismo e invariablemente sale airoso de los problemas, siempre y cuando no se trate de Potter, cuando él entra en escena Severus pierde la cabeza.

- Entonces ¿tendría que haber dejado las cosas asi?

- No, te agradezco que intervinieras – puso su mano sobre el hombro de Harry y lo apretó suavemente – eres un buen amigo Raven, espero que Severus se dé cuenta de eso pronto.

- No quiero ser su amigo – dijo suavemente, tanto que no estaba seguro de si Lucius lo había escuchado.

Cuando salieron de la tienda encontraron a Regulus y a Severus sentados en una banca, estaban muy juntos y tenían en las manos un par de tazas de té, en letra cursiva Harry leyó "Madame Tudipie"

- T-toma Lu-Lucius – dijo Regulus tendiéndole una bolsita de color marrón, sus dientes castañeaban por el frío, de inmediato regresó la mano al interior de su túnica – e-espero que t-tu lobo lo a-aprecie.

- Gracias Regulus, a Remus le encanta el té de rosas y almendra – Lucius se guardó la bolsa en la túnica y les dirigió una mirada divertida, los dos se estaban congelando.

Harry sentía la bilis en la boca pero no hizo nada, odiaba cuando Regulus se acercaba así a Snape, y odiaba aún más que éste no hiciera nada al respecto, es más, parecía que lo hacía a propósito solo para verlo cabreado.

Justo en ese momento sonó una campana a la lejanía, las cuatro.

- Voy a buscar una bebida caliente – anunció mientras se arrebujaba en la túnica – los veré más tarde.

Ninguno hizo el intento de detenerlo, intercambiaron una mirada nerviosa y se pusieron de pie, Severus se estremeció cuando sintió algo frío resbalar por su nariz, miro hacia el cielo nublado, estaba empezando a nevar.

Las casas y locales empezaron a desaparecer lentamente, aun podía escuchar los sonidos de la villa, las conversaciones y las risas de los niños, doblaron por un recodo y se internaron en el bosque, pronto lo único que escuchaban era el crujido de la nieve bajo sus pies.

- Chicos – dijo finalmente Lucius, su voz sonaba cansada, se detuvo mirando a sus amigos, sus ojos grises lucían preocupados – no tienen que venir conmigo.

- Lucius – Regulus se acercó estrechándolo en sus brazos – estamos juntos en esto, somos un equipo ¿no?

- Pero, necesito que alguien le eche un ojo a Rem y a Cissy, Severus tu puedes hacer la poción matalobos, y tu Regulus eres de los mejores duelistas que conozco, Cissy estará a salvo contigo.

- Malfoy – Severus interrumpió – tu puedes cuidarlos, como dijo Regulus, estamos todos juntos en esto.

- Lo sé, es solo que me siento tan impotente, sé que estamos entrando en las fauces de la bestia.

Se quedaron juntos en medio de un claro, dejando que la nieve cayera sobre ellos, esperando la señal, esperando su destino.

Harry corrió por la villa hasta la casa de los gritos, la capa de nieve era mucho más gruesa en ese lugar y le costó trabajo acercarse a la malla de seguridad que habían puesto, dando un rodeo encontró un pequeño agujero por el cual entrar, avanzó con paso decido, quizá lo mejor era decirle a Sirius la verdad, esperando lo mejor no le creería y pronto el asunto quedaría olvidado.

- ¿Sirius?

No hubo respuesta, avanzó un poco más, mirando alrededor, había muebles rotos y marcas de araños en todo el lugar, tirados en una esquina vio un par de grilletes, seguramente los que Remus usaba los días de luna llena.

Levantó varias tablas para poder sacar un cajón en el cual sentarse, al hacerlo un par de ratas salieron corriendo, perdiéndose en la oscuridad y el silencio del lugar.

- Tienes más agallas de las que pensé, _Harry._

- ¿Quieres dejar de llamarme así? – preguntó exasperado, una cosa es que supiera su nombre real y otro que casi lo gritara.

- Ah entonces admites que si es tu nombre.

Sirius se acercó más a él sentándose a su lado, lucía tranquilo y para fortuna de Harry había venido solo.

- Habla – dijo Sirius cruzando una pierna – tenemos un buen rato antes de volver a Hogwarts.

Harry apretó los puños, no tenía idea de por dónde comenzar.

- ¿Siempre eres así de conversador _Harry_? Bien – dijo cambiando de pierna – te voy a echar una mano ¿Harry J. Potter?

- Si

- Conozco a James desde hace muchos años y hemos vivido en la misma casa, hasta donde no se no tiene parientes en Hogwarts, ni siquiera en Inglaterra.

- ¿Cómo fue que te enteraste?

- Oye el de las preguntas soy yo, aunque bien, fue por el Mapa del Merodeador, como sabes muestra a todas las personas dentro de los terrenos de Hogwarts, aquel día cuando buscabas a Snape dejaste el mapa desplegado, y entonces lo vi.

- Que torpe fui – masculló Harry entre dientes

- Esa es otra pregunta ¿cómo sabes del mapa?

- Black, sé que sonará a excusa barata y tampoco debes creerme, pero no puedo decirte la verdad, no sé qué consecuencias pueda tener.

- Bien – dijo Sirius con una sonrisa – si es una excusa barata, así que vas a tener que tratar con otra cosa.

Harry se rindió, Sirius no iba a dejarlo ir sin una coartada decente.

- Yo, te conozco, a ti, a Remus y a James, tengo una relación cercana a ustedes.

- Ajá

- ¡Por favor Black no me hagas las cosas más difíciles! - tomó aire tratando de calmar su desbocado corazón – no soy Evan Raven, no vengo de Durmstrang, me llamo Harry Potter, vivo en Inglaterra con mis tíos muggles, siempre he estado en Hogwarts pero soy un Gryffindor.

- Claro y en todo este tiempo no te habíamos visto ni una vez – Sirius se inclinó hacia Harry, sus ojos negros lo atravesaban tratando de hallar la verdad.

- Te estoy diciendo la verdad.

- Pues no te creo.

- Querías la verdad ¿no? está en ti creerla o no.

- Bien señor Harry Potter ¿entonces porque llevas el apellido de James sino son familia?

- ¡Pero es que si somos familia! – estalló Harry poniéndose de pie.

Bien, iba a decirlo y al demonio con el futuro, era su única esperanza de que Sirius le creyera y guardara el secreto.

- Raven espera… - Sirius se levantó también y miró hacia las ventanas - ¿no crees que hace demasiado frío?

Harry también levantó la vista, el terror se apoderó de su cuerpo cuando vio varias sombras deslizándose por el aire, la casa de los gritos empezó a crujir, como un animal herido, mientras una capa de hielo empezaba a cubrir la superficie.

- ¿Qué está pasando?

- ¡Tenemos que escondernos!

Harry tomó a Sirius por el brazo y lo jaló hasta un montón de escombros que en algún momento había sido un piano, estaba cubierto de polvo, tablas y un largo trozo de tela raída, probablemente una cortina.

Como pudo los cubrió a ambos, obligando a Sirius a meterse debajo del piano, desde ahí podían ver la estancia pero pasaban desapercibidos.

- ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? – exigió saber Sirius, pequeñas estelas de vaho salían de sus labios.

- Dementores.

Fue lo único que dijo Harry mientras aferraba su varita.

Bueno, tras una larga semana de espera al fin pude actualizar, ¡ah la maldición de la gente trabajadora T.T! Espero poder mantener el ritmo de un capítulo por semana, gracias a todas las personas que siguen mi fic y que me han dejado sus lindos reviews, de verdad que me hacen muy feliz.

Saludos y nos leemos la próxima semana (espero =.=) 


	13. Chapter 13 - Duelo

**CAPITULO XIII – DUELO**

- Dementores.

Sirius miró por un momento a Harry, no podía estar mintiendo, no cuando el terror brotaba por cada uno de sus poros, podía verlo en sus ojos, que vagaban frenéticamente por toda la habitación.

- Harry, los dementores jamás – dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra – JAMAS dejan Azkaban.

- Ya lo sé – susurró Harry – pero no hay duda ¿cómo explicas el frío entonces?

Eso era un buen punto, desde que Harry lo había arrastrado al montón de escombros la temperatura había descendido varios grados, una delgada capa de hielo corría por debajo de sus pies.

- Voy a protegerte Sirius, no voy a dejar que te pongan una mano encima, no otra vez.

Quiso replicar a la airada afirmación del joven, pero no podía porque no tenía idea de que rayos estaba hablando ¿protegerlo? ¿a él? ¡Por todos los dioses era Sirius Black! Él no necesitaba una niñera ¿y a qué se refería con "no otra vez"?

- Mira, me encantaría seguir el juego de "caballero en blanca armadura" pero la verdad es que no me va, así que ¿por qué no mejor salimos y me terminas de contar ese interesante cuento de que conoces a James y eres un Gryffindor?

- Sirius, por favor – dijo jalándolo de la muñeca – te juro que te diré la verdad, pero no ahora ni aquí, primero debemos huir de este lugar.

La desesperación en la voz de Harry lo hizo dudar, solo había dos opciones, o era un magnifico actor o en verdad estaba pasando algo.

- Traté de ser paciente Harry, de verdad que si – zafando su brazo empezó a buscar la manera de salir de debajo del escombro.

- ¡Sirius no! – gritó Harry deteniéndolo, con un complicado movimiento lo hizo caer de espaldas tendiéndose encima suyo – ¡soy capaz de hechizarte para que te quedes aquí, no me obligues Sirius, solo quiero protegerte!

Sirius se quedó inmóvil y dejo de pelear, miró por debajo de la tela raída, aun podía ver sombras pasando por enfrente de las ventanas.

- ¡Bien! – dijo empujándolo un poco – quítate de encima.

Harry lo miro con cierta desconfianza pero lo libero de debajo suyo, en su mente barajaba una serie de rutas de escape, podrían usar el pasaje y salir a los terrenos de Hogwarts por debajo del sauce boxeador, pero tendría que dejar a Lucius y a los demás.

Podría enfrentarse a los dementores, correr hasta la villa en busca de los demás, pero es podría ponerlos en un peligro mayor a sus compañeros y a todos los habitantes, además no sabía cuántos había, aunque seguramente se encontraba en desventaja numérica.

- Mi _patronus_ no va a ser suficiente – dijo con desesperación mientras se mesaba el cabello.

"Piensa Harry piensa" se dijo una y otra vez, finalmente una lucecita se encendió en su cerebro.

- Transfórmate – pidió a Sirius, éste respondió enarcando la ceja – ya me oíste, transfórmate en perro y sal de la casa de los gritos, así estarás a salvo.

- Oye espera, ¿cómo sabes que puedo transformarme?

- ¡Eso no importa, solo hazlo y lárgate de aquí! Los dementores no se interesan por animales, así fue como sobrevivis… - se calló de inmediato, cerca estuvo de mencionarle su encierro en Azkaban.

Con renuencia Sirius se transformó en un enorme perro negro.

- Tienes que ir con McGonagall y avisarle lo que está pasando, ella puede contactar al ministerio para ordenar el repliegue de los dementores – hizo una pausa mirando de nuevo hacia ventana - ¿Puedes hacerme otro favor? busca a Lucius y a los demás, sácalos de Hogsmeade.

El perro lo miró por un momento, pero finalmente inclinó un poco la cabeza, Harry lo entendió como un "está bien"

- Ten mucho cuidado Sirius – dijo abrazando al perro, podía sentir su sedoso pelaje entre sus dedos, nada en comparación a la primera vez que había visto a Sirius con su forma animal.

Sirius salió de entre los escombros haciendo que cayera una pequeña nube de polvo, como pudo Harry evitó toser y lo siguió con la mirada hasta un montón de cajas que uso como plataforma para saltar por una de las ventanas.

Cuando Sirius hubo desaparecido, Harry se acomodó entre los restos del piano, podía sentir a los dementores cerca, el frío estaba aumentando y la cabeza le dolía, breves flashazos del pasado invadían su mente, todos aquellos recuerdos dolorosos, escuchaba los gritos de su madre llamando con desesperación su nombre, se tumbó en posición fetal tratando de cerrar su mente.

Fue entonces cuando escuchó algo, pequeños crujidos en el suelo.

Corrió un poco la tela para ver mejor, al principio pensó que lo había imaginado pero los crujidos iban y venían por la estancia, finalmente dio con el origen, una rata, una rechoncha rata de color pardo.

- Pettigrew – murmuró Harry.

Solo necesitó un vistazo para saber que se trataba del chico, la sangre le hirvió al recordar todo el mal que había causado, todo desde que le dio a Voldemort la ubicación de sus padres y la noche en el cementerio después del torneo de los tres magos, jamás podría perdonarlo por asesinar a Cedric.

Quizá lo mejor sería acabar con los problemas conforme fuesen apareciendo.

Estaba por salir de su escondite para enfrentarlo cuando lo vio sacar su varita y dirigirla al cielo.

- ¡_Morsmordre_!

Un relámpago de luz verdosa atravesó por una de las ventanas rotas hasta iluminar el cielo, al momento, justo como en sus peores pesadillas, la marca tenebrosa apareció.

Si Harry sentía miedo por la presencia de los dementores éste se multiplicó por cientos al ver la marca tenebrosa en el cielo, eso solo podía significar una cosa. Voldemort.

Estaba aterrado y confundido, a lo largo de los días se había preparado para muchas situaciones pero no para ésta. El ambiente estaba enfriándose cada vez más, ahogo un grito cuando vio la capa de un dementor a apenas unos metros de él. Harry parpadeó aturdido por la situación, con un sonoro "crack" una persona había aparecido en la habitación, el aludido era un hombre alto y de porte elegante, de uno cincuenta años según pudo calcular, su cabello largo y sedoso caía hasta la altura de sus hombros, la túnica negra ondeaba a su paso.

- Mi Lord – dijo Pettigrew mientras hacia una exagerada reverencia.

- Peter ¿dónde están los demás?

- La Marca está en el cielo M-Mi Lord, no deben tardar.

- Por tu bien espero que así sea – dijo Voldemort tomándolo del cuello, sus pies se separaron algunos centímetros del suelo – no me gusta esperar

Lo soltó de golpe haciéndolo caer como un fardo en el suelo, el sonido del golpe fue tragado por el estruendo de explosiones, por las ventanas Harry pudo ver destellos carmesí y columnas de humo negro provenientes de la villa.

- ¡Hogsmeade está en llamas! – chilló Peter mientras se levantaba y corría a una de las ventanas.

- Hogsmeade es solo el principio, solo una pequeña muestra de lo que le espera al mundo entero.

La risa grave y masculina de Voldemort llenó al habitación, Peter le miraba aterrado desde una esquina lejana, pudo ver un destello en sus ojos, ¿culpa quizá?

- ¡P-pero, mis compañeros estaban ahí!

- Ah Peter, lo más efectivo para purificar algo es el fuego, si esos chiquillos de Hogwarts son dignos sobrevivirán, formarán parte de mi glorioso plan, vaya al fin llegaron.

Con paso firme varias figuras entraron a la casa formando una hilera frente a Voldemort.

- Bien bien – dijo juntando sus manos – estaba esperando este día, como saben yo soy Lord Voldemort y he venido aquí para declarar el inicio de una nueva era.

Harry quería escuchar el resto de lo que Voldemort tenía que decir, pero la frente había empezado a dolerle horriblemente y su mirada se turbaba por momentos, al parecer los años no habían cortado la relación entre la magia de Voldemort y su cicatriz, dirigió su vista al hombre, también el parecía distraído con algo, por un momento cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente un par de veces y prosiguió.

- Hace años que sus familias hicieron un juramento de sangre conmigo, éste consistía en que me entregarían a los primogénitos, con su ayuda formaría un ejército y nos alzaríamos para recuperar lo que desde siempre nos ha pertenecido, el mundo.

Murmullos exaltados siguieron a la declaración, así que eso era, el nacimiento de una generación de mortífagos. Se incorporó sujetando su varita, al pasar rápidamente por los rostros pudo distinguir a Lucius y Regulus, su corazón se detuvo al ver a Severus.

- La comunidad mágica ha estado replegada a pequeñas e invisibles ciudades ¿por qué? ¿por qué ocultarnos cuando somos mejores que ese montón de muggles? El mundo debería estar en control de los magos ¡es nuestro derecho! ¡Somos más aptos y fuertes! – gritó con pasión.

Tenía que detenerlo, los planes desquiciados de Voldemort no podían seguir su marcha, de ser así todo su esfuerzo sería en vano.

¿Pero cómo pelear con él? Antes había tenido un elemento sorpresa a su favor, la protección del amor de su madre o el _priori incantatem_, además en muchos de sus enfrentamientos con Voldemort éste había estado debilitado, no tenía esperanza, era solo un adolescente contra el mago oscuro más fuerte de todos los tiempos en plena forma, no se iba a lanzar a su muerte, primero necesitaba un plan.

- Soy un amo generoso – dijo en tono suave, casi afectuoso – por ello cada uno me dirá un nombre, piensen bien ya que su decisión librara de todo daño a esa persona.

Voldemort despejó el polvo de una caja para poder sentarse, con un movimiento de su varita un cáliz apareció en el centro de la habitación y a su lado una daga plateada.

- Pasarán uno por uno, dirán su nombre, el de la persona elegida y sellarán el pacto con algunas gotas de sangre.

Y así lo hicieron, Harry miró con atención a la lenta procesión, aún estaba pensando que hacer y esos momentos eran muy valiosos, ojalá Sirius se apresurara y encontrara ayuda.

- Lucius Malfoy – Lucius tomó la daga y haciendo un corte rápido dejo que la sangre escurriera a la copa – Remus Lupin.

- Regulus Black, Sirius Black.

A Harry le sorprendió un poco su decisión, Regulus amaba mucho más a su hermano de lo que habría creído.

- Severus Snape – Severus se detuvo frente a la copa con la daga en la mano, mirada la sangre casi hipnotizado, aun desde su sitio Harry pudo ver como su mano temblaba – Lily Evans.

Se escuchó una risa entre la pequeña multitud, todos volvieron la vista hacia Peter que súbitamente se había sonrojado por la vergüenza.

- ¿Hay algo gracioso Pettigrew? – preguntó Voldemort en un susurro.

- N-no mi Lord – se apresuró a contestar – es solo que pensé que Snape escogería a otra persona.

- ¿Y quién podría ser esa persona, mi querido Peter? – Voldemort estaba a unos centímetros del chico, casi acechándolo.

- James Potter, son muy unidos…aquí mismo, hace algunas noches, vi algo muy interesante.

- ¡Fuiste tú! – bramó Severus mientras se lanzaba contra Pettigrew, cayeron en una madeja de piernas y túnicas enredadas – ¡te mataré por esto!

- ¡Ya basta! – gritó Voldemort poniéndose de pie _- ¡Crucio!_

Los gritos de dolor llenaron el lugar alertando a los dementores que flotaban en círculos como buitres fantasmales, los dos se retorcieron en el lugar, jadeando por el dolor.

- Deben aprender a convivir en paz – de una patada Voldemort los separó lanzando a Severus hasta el otro lado de la habitación – no quiero problemas ¿entienden?

Aun sintiendo el dolor corriendo por su cuerpo los dos se levantaron y volvieron a su lugar.

- Bien, no me interesan las preferencias sexuales de mis mortífagos y Snape puede escoger a quien le venga en gana – apuntó su varita a Peter a modo de advertencia - ¿quedó claro?

- Si mi Lord, lamento haberlo disgustado.

El grupo aún estaba agitado. Harry podía ver como se dirigían miradas nerviosas, Lucius tenía sujeto por el brazo a Regulus que parecía dispuesto a lanzarse contra el propio Voldemort, tenía los puños apretados con tanta fuerza que se le habían puesto blancos.

- Tengo un regalo para conmemorar este célebre acontecimiento – Voldemort se acercó a ellos, paseando frente a la fila con su varita en la mano – todos descubran su brazo izquierdo.

Harry contuvo el aliento y sin pensarlo dos veces salió de su escondite, al demonio con los planes, levantó la varita y gritó.

- _¡Expelliarmus! _

El hechizo funcionó, ante la mirada atónita de Voldemort su varita se escapó de su mano, deslizándose por el suelo.

- ¡No voy a permitirlo! ¡No vas a tenerlos Voldemort, a ninguno de ellos! ¡_Expecto patronum_!

El ciervo plateado avanzó con velocidad por la habitación, replegando a los dementores y obligándolos a salir de la casa, Harry aprovechó la confusión lanzando hechizos a toda velocidad, desarmando y aturdiendo a muchos del grupo, nadie lo esperaba, ni tampoco estaban preparados para un ataque como el suyo, cuando volvió la vista estaba cara a cara con Voldemort.

- ¿Y, puedo preguntar quién eres?

Voldemort parecía muy tranquilo, impertérrito había visto como su plan se desarmaba rápidamente.

- _No tengo porque decirte mi nombre_– siseo Harry, el pársel surgió de forma natural, era la única medida para evitar que los demás, si es que había alguien consciente, escucharan lo que tenía que decir.

- _Lengua pársel_ – respondió Voldemort – _un talento raro y maravilloso_ – empezó a pasear alrededor de Harry, mirándolo atentamente, por un momento pensó que podría ver a través de su hechizo de apariencia.

Pero no era a él a quien Voldemort miraba, con un movimiento Voldemort recuperó su varita y se dispuso a atacar.

- No sé quién eres chico, pero por haber interrumpido mi reunión tendrás que pagar un alto precio, ¡_Crucio_!

Harry alcanzó a esquivar el hechizo por apenas unos centímetros, rodando por el suelo afirmó la varita y lanzó de nuevo el hechizo desarmador, esta vez falló, Voldemort avanzaba con suma rapidez y contraatacaba con fiereza.

- ¡_Sectumsempra_! – gritó ocultándose entre los escombros, escuchó un gemido de dolor que hizo que su corazón latiera más deprisa ¡lo había conseguido! salió de su escondite esperando encontrar al hombre desangrándose en el suelo, pero cuál sería su sorpresa cuando no lo vio por ningún lado.

- No deberías dejarte engañar tan fácil ¡_CRUCIO_!

El dolor fue intenso, mucho más de lo que había sido aquella noche en el cementerio, sus huesos estaba crujiendo y doblándose en posiciones poco naturales, la frente le ardía al punto que pensó que iba a morir en ese momento.

- ¡Dime quien eres, ahora! ¡_Crucio_!

Harry gritó, tanto que su garganta se desgarró por el esfuerzo, el sonido brotó con un borboteo y finalmente se dejó caer al suelo, temblando por el dolor, su cuerpo se negaba a responder y el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones.

- Es inútil… - Harry tenía que usar su última carta, quizá sería inútil pero al menos lo intentaría – un grupo de aurores viene hacia aquí, ¿no querrás terminar en Azkaban o sí?

Pudo ver una sombra de duda en los ojos de Voldemort, éste miró hacia la ventana, la marca tenebrosa había desaparecido y los incendios en la ciudad parecían haber sido sofocados.

- No importa cuánto tiempo me tome – dijo tosiendo una gran cantidad de sangre – voy a darte caza y a destruirte, te lo juro.

- No si eres un cadáver – Voldemort levantó su varita y Harry se preparó para lo peor – _Avada…_

- _Esta bien, le haré compañía a tu padre, Tom Ryddle, ¿no es cierto?_ – siseó Harry con un último esfuerzo.

El hechizo murió en la boca de Voldemort, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente e inclinándose sujetó a Harry por la camisa levantándolo del suelo.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? ¡Contesta!

Pero Harry no pudo contestar, estaba perdiendo la conciencia, a lo lejos vio un destello azul golpear a Voldemort, el hechizo lo obligó a soltarlo, su cuerpo cayó al instante, desmadejado y adolorido.

- ¡Aguanta Evan! – Severus estaba a su lado, con la varita aun apuntando al pecho de Voldemort.

- ¿Te atreves a traicionarme muchacho? Bien, te mataré a ti primero.

Podrían haber muerto, Voldemort seguramente les habría lanzado un _Avada,_ pero en ese momento varios destellos plateados brillaron fuera de la casa, algunos patronus irrumpieron alejando a los dementores y formaron un pequeño cerco frente a los jóvenes.

"_Aurores_" pensó Harry, escuchó una maldición seguida por el "crack" de la desaparición, Voldemort se había ido.

/

/

/

/

/

Bien, pues un poco adelantado pero al fin pude actualizar! Antes que nada quiero agradecer a todas las personas que han leído mi fic, me alegra mucho saber que les gusta, y gracias aun mas grandes a todos los que me han dejado un review n_n

Se que el capítulo quedó larguísimo pero no encontré un punto donde pudiese cortarlo U.U


	14. Chapter 14 - La Verdad

**CAPITULO XIV – La Verdad**

"Voldemort…"

Fue el primer pensamiento que cruzó por su nublada mente, definitivamente no esperaba su presencia en la casa de los gritos, no había querido ni pensado siquiera en intervenir, pero la rabia lo consumió cuando supo que iba a poner la marca sobre sus nuevos seguidores.

Ahora faltaba ver que tanto había dañado el futuro su estúpida y espontanea decisión, un recuerdo lo azotó súbitamente, una conversación que sostuvo con Hermione.

_- Aquí lo dice Harry – dijo tendiéndole un grueso libro – si leyeras de vez en cuando podrías enterarte de muchas cosas._

_- "Historia de los pueblos mágicos" – leyó Harry en voz alta._

_- Ahí dice que el primer ataque registrado por Voldemort fue en Hogsmeade, durante la década de los 70, también fue la primera vez que se vio La Marca Tenebrosa en el cielo, a partir de ese día toda la comunidad mágica supo quién era Voldemort, y también que era lo que les esperaba._

_- ¿Pero porque nadie lo detuvo? ¿Dónde estaba el Ministerio y los Aurores?_

_- Porque al parecer nadie se enteró de lo que estaba pasando hasta que fue demasiado tarde, cuando el aviso del ataque llegó a los oídos del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica ya era demasiado tarde, Hogsmeade había ardido hasta los cimientos, muchas vidas se perdieron ese día._

_Harry miró el libro pasando las hojas rápidamente, solo dos de ellas narraban el acontecimiento, varias fotografías mostraban los eventos, una de la marca tenebrosa y otras tantas de los incendios._

_- Mira, recuperé este recorte de una antigua edición de El Profeta – dijo tendiéndole la hoja central del diario._

_- "Hogsmeade en llamas, el Ministerio se rehúsa a hablar del asunto, se sospecha del trabajo de magos tenebrosos"_

_En la parte final de la nota había una imagen de un grupo de estudiantes de Hogwarts, entre ellos divisó a Snape, Regulus y a Malfoy, lucían preocupados y tenían la mano apoyada sobre el brazo izquierdo._

Entonces así debería haber sido, ese día Voldemort habría destruido Hogsmeade y marcado a su nuevo grupo de Mortífagos, Harry había arruinado todos sus planes, al menos por un breve tiempo el destino había dado marcha atrás.

"_Bien por mí_" pensó con satisfacción, no de la mejor manera, pero el fin había justificado los medios. Decidió que lo mejor era hablar con Dumbledore de todo lo sucedido, intentó abrir los ojos, pero con esfuerzo logró despegar uno.

Durante un segundo no supo dónde estaba hasta que reconoció las sábanas blancas y un ligero aroma a formol y hierbas medicinales, mundo mágico o muggle los hospitales y enfermerías siempre olían igual.

Con dificultad se incorporó, en la mesita a su lado había un ramo de flores y varias cartas y paquetitos, la mayoría acompañados por notas "_Mejórate", "Alíviate pronto", "Eres un estúpido Raven"_ esa última lo hizo sonreír, seguro era de Regulus o de Malfoy.

El cuerpo aun le dolía horrores y su cabeza palpitaba, hizo un recuento rápido pero no encontró heridas serias, esa era la gracia del Crucio, hacía muchísimo daño, pero no dejaba marcas visibles, un pinchazo de culpa lo atravesó, había usado esa maldición contra su propio padre. En ese momento llegó Madame Pomfrey.

- Señor Raven, que gusto que esté de regreso con los vivos – se inclinó poniendo su mano sobre la frente de Harry – ya no tiene fiebre, iré a avisar a Dumbledore.

El director llegó cinco minutos después, se mostraba sereno como siempre, pero Harry pudo ver preocupación en los ojos azules del mayor.

- Muchacho – dijo cariñosamente mientras se sentaba a su lado - ¿Cómo fue que te metiste en tan fenomenal aprieto?

"Voldemort" quiso contestar Harry, pero de sus labios solo brotó un gemido estrangulado, la garganta aun le ardía y las palabras se negaban a salir.

- Tranquilo, no debes esforzarte – dijo dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro – aunque necesito saber qué fue lo que sucedió en Hogsmeade, es de extrema importancia.

Harry esperó un poco y volvió a intentarlo, su voz surgió de forma dolorosa.

- Voldemort

- ¿Tom? – exclamó el anciano - ¿Tom fue quien atacó Hogsmeade?

- Siempre lo ha sabido ¿verdad? –preguntó, la tristeza se reflejó en la mirada del hombre – que era un mago tenebroso.

- Siempre pensé que con el paso del tiempo cambiaría, era un joven sumamente brillante, el mejor alumno que he tenido, aunque, el orgullo me cegó, no vi que Tom coqueteaba con el lado oscuro y finalmente se dejó seducir.

El silencio fue interrumpido por el sonido de pasos apresurados, cuando Harry volvió la vista a la puerta lo primero que vio fue a Severus Snape, jadeante y sonrojado por la evidente carrera.

- ¡P-Profesor Dumbledore! ¡No sabía que estaba aquí, me marcharé de inmediato!

- Esta bien Severus, el joven Raven tiene despierto un par de minutos, es justo que seas el primero en verlo, sobre todo tomando en cuenta de que permaneciste a su lado durante noches enteras.

Snape se sonrojó hasta las orejas y desvió la mirada, Dumbledore reía por lo bajo y guiñándole un ojo a Harry salió de la habitación dejándolos a solas.

- Hola – dijo mientras se acercaba a la cama y se sentaba a su lado - ¿qué tal te sientes?

Harry levantó el pulgar sonriéndole

- Algo apaleado pero bien, ¿tú estás bien? ¿alguna herida? ¿Malfoy y Regulus?

- Todos están bien – Snape se acercó más a Harry mirando con detenimiento su cuello - ¿te duele mucho verdad? es un efecto secundario del _Cruciatus_, o al menos eso es lo que cree Madame Pomfrey, el dolor desaparecerá en unos días.

- No importa, oye gracias por salvarme.

- Era lo mínimo que podía hacer – la voz de Severus se tornó grave y seria, sus ojos vagaban por las losetas del suelo mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas – Raven, antes que nada quisiera disculparme, no debí dudar de ti con el asunto de James, fui, fui un completo idiota.

- Un completo y absoluto idiota – aseguró Harry mientras esbozaba una enorme sonrisa – pero te perdono, para eso están los amigos.

- Claro – dijo Severus extendiendo una mano hacia Harry, con cuidado retiró un par de mechones que caían sobre su frente, mirándole con atención, estudiando las líneas de sus labios. Fue entonces cuando Harry notó un destello en los ojos de Severus, deseo.

De repente Harry rompió la caricia, le parecía sumamente estúpido entablar una relación con Severus, no porque no lo quisiera o no le importara, sino porque no podía darse el lujo de enamorarse, después de todo el volvería al futuro y tendría que dejarlo. No iba poder soportarlo, la solución más sensata era cortar lazos e irse alejando poco a poco.

- ¿Qué pasó con Pettigrew? – preguntó Harry con la mirada fija en las arrugas de la sábana.

- Esta en una habitación aislada – Severus estaba frustrado y dolido, pero de cierta forma entendía la actitud de Raven - los aurores querían detenerlo en el ministerio pero Dumbledore no lo permitió alegando que aún era menor de edad y que debía permanecer en Hogwarts.

Escucharon otra serie de pasos seguidos de un portazo, algo pasó como un bólido lanzándose sobre Harry.

- ¡Al fin despertaste!

Harry se desasió del abrazo estrangulador, cuando el aire regreso a sus pulmones y pudo enfocar vio a Sirius casi tumbado encima suyo, su cabello estaba más revuelto de lo normal pero lucía sonriente y feliz.

- Sirius – susurró débilmente.

- Estoy empezando a creerme todo ese cuento Harr…. – pero Sirius guardó silencio al notar el gesto de pánico en Harry – ¡ah Quejicus! No te había visto, errmmm, ¿no tienes algo que hacer en otro lugar?

Severus estaba de pie acomodándose la túnica con fingida calma, lo cierto es que había salido despedido de la cama cuando Black había entrado.

- Ya me iba – contestó con el tono más ponzoñoso que pudo y sin más salió de la enfermería, la puerta se azotó con tal fuerza que quizá no podrían abrirla más tarde.

Sirius le dirigió una mirada de complicidad a Harry, enderezándose se sentó enfrente de él y extendiendo las manos empezó a hurgar en el contenido de los pequeños paquetes.

- Aun no se me olvida la plática que tenemos pendiente Harry – dijo mientras devoraba un chocolate – aunque admito que después de lo que pasó estoy empezando a tragarme todo el cuento, escuche parte de lo que pasó y admito que es muy "Gryffindor"

- Ya te dije que no es un cuento – gruñó Harry con desgano – por cierto ¿qué haces aquí?

- Quería saber cómo estabas – Sirius hizo una pausa dramática – y fastidiar a Quejicus, salió corriendo del aula de pociones cuando llegó el mensaje de Dumbledore de que habías despertado.

La reacción de Harry fue justo como Sirius esperaba, se había sonrojado y casi ahogado con un caramelo.

- No tiene gracia – dijo entre jadeos, la garganta le ardía de nuevo y cada palabra resultaba una agonía.

Sirius se encogió de hombros mientras destapaba otro dulce.

- Creo que podrías contarme todo lo que pasó esa noche en la casa, seguro que fue algo emocionante.

Harry asintió suavemente, sabía que podía confiar en Sirius, después de todo era el mejor amigo de su padre.

Comenzó a narrar los eventos en la casa de los gritos, la noticia de que Pettigrew era el culpable por el asunto entre James y Severus no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo, también le habló de los dementores y de Voldemort.

Sirius ya conocía el nombre, pero no sabía los alcances de su poder o sus intenciones.

- Ahora tu cuéntame, ¿qué pasó cuando dejaste la casa de los gritos?

- Después de que salí de la casa corrí hasta "Las tres escobas", aunque Madame Rosmerta casi me sacó a patadas cuando entré, iba tan apresurado que me olvide de cambiar – dijo con una sonrisa – me escabullí a la trastienda y me transformé, en cuanto lo hice fui con McGonagall y le conté lo de los dementores, de inmediato ella y los demás profesores que estaban cerca llamaron a sus patronus para replegar a los dementores.

Sirius hizo una pausa, cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente varias veces.

- Poco después se desató el infierno, vimos un relámpago verde en el cielo, la Marca Tenebrosa como dices, después empezaron los incendios causados por salamandras, el profesor Silvanus estaba en el bar y con su ayuda pudieron contenerlas y sofocar los incendios, finalmente apareció el departamento de seguridad y también un grupo de aurores escoltando a Dumbledore, como llegó a él la información no tengo idea, quizá uno de los patronus de McGonagall.

Cuando llegamos a la casa Voldemort ya no estaba, solo un puñado de Slytherins – se cayó de pronto cuando comenzó a atar los cabos – maldita sea ¿Regulus es uno de ellos? Ese miserable traidor – gruñó con ira mientras descargaba un golpe contra la cama.

- ¡No es un traidor! ¡Regulus lo hizo para protegerte! ¡El contrato de sangre pedía al primogénito! ¡Te pedía a TI Sirius!

Sirius no respondió de inmediato, la verdad lo había golpeado con demasiada fuerza, un par de involuntarias lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas mientras pensaba en lo mucho que su hermano lo amaba y en lo mal que lo había tratado, había dejado la casa Black hacía tanto tiempo que ni siquiera se había molestado en averiguar cómo estaba su hermano.

Estaba tan conmocionado que no puso resistencia cuando Harry lo jaló a su lado, abrazándolo con fuerza mientras acariciaba su espalda.

- Todo va a estar bien Sirius, te lo prometo.

- Yo debería estar al servicio de Voldemort, tengo que hablar con Regulus e impedir que se alíe con ese monstruo.

Se abrazó a Harry enterrando el rostro en su hombro, sentía demasiada culpa y dolor como para que la vergüenza se hiciera presente, se quedaron así algunos minutos hasta que Sirius se separó.

- Bueno –con un gesto brusco se secó las últimas lágrimas y miró fijamente a Harry – espero poder terminar esa conversación pendiente, prometo no decir nada, ni siquiera a James.

- Creo que será más fácil de entender si te lo muestro, así quizá me creas.

Sirius asintió recostándose contra la cabecera de la cama, seguía devorando los caramelos de la mesita y la sonrisa de suficiencia y completo escepticismo había regresado a su rostro, eso de cierta forma tranquilizaba a Harry, aunque sabía que en el interior seguía pensando en Regulus y en el peligro en el que estaba.

- Sorpréndeme, _Harry._

Harry se puso de pie con la varita en la mano, iba a arriesgarlo todo con ese movimiento, pero sabía que podía confiar en Sirius, tenía que hacerlo ya que quizá necesitara su ayuda contra Voldemort, colocó la punta sobre su pecho y susurró.

- _Finite incantatem._

Su apariencia cambió al mismo tiempo que la sonrisa de Sirius se apagaba, vio sus ojos abrirse al grado que casi botaban de sus cuencas.

Harry permaneció de pie en silencio, preparándose para la catarata de preguntas y recriminaciones que seguramente llegarían en segundos. Tras unos instantes Sirius seguía sin decir palabra, lo miraba desde la cama como si fuese un dragón de cien cabezas o algo sumamente peligroso y quizá toxico.

- ¿Podrías decir algo? – preguntó cohibido.

Sirius se bajó de un salto de la cama y se acercó a Harry, caminando a su alrededor y mirándolo de pies a cabeza.

- Por Merlín y Morgana – susurró – ahora entiendo porque dices que eres algo de James, podrías ser su hermano o…

No quiso terminar la frase, era demasiado absurdo por decir lo mínimo, pensó que quizá era poción multijugos, pero desecho la opción casi de inmediato, Harry era muy parecido a James, pero no una copia idéntica.

- Su hijo.

Harry asintió suavemente y Sirius casi se desmaya por la impresión.

- No, para eso tendrías que venir ¿de….de…..?

- El futuro, así es.

Se miraron largamente, Harry rogando que Sirius no empezara a gritar como un poseso y le contara a todo Hogwarts su verdadero origen y Sirius haciendo hasta lo imposible por mantenerse cuerdo.

- Tienes mucho que contarme – sentenció finalmente.


	15. Chapter 15 - Sentimientos Aclarados

**CAPITULO XV – SENTIMIENTOS ACLARADOS**

Habían pasado al menos dos horas desde que Harry le reveló a Sirius su identidad, dos largas horas donde se dedicó a narrarle algunos hechos importantes que acontecerían en el futuro, motivo por el cual había hecho el viaje en el tiempo.

- ¿Cómo pudiste arriesgarte tanto?

- Tenía que – respondió llanamente – Voldemort me quitó a todos a quien amaba, pero no solo a mí la guerra se ha llevado innumerables vidas, no podía permitirlo.

Harry había omitido una serie de detalles, no le contó nada sobre la futura traición de Pettigrew, Sirius sabía que James era su padre pero no reveló la identidad de su madre, tampoco habló sobre el encarcelamiento de Sirius ni su muerte al caer por el velo, eran detalles demasiado dolorosos.

- Tienes que contarle a Dumbledore, conociendo al director es muy probable que ya sepa, pero por si acaso deberías contarle el resto.

Ya había pensado esa opción y no era mala, quizá con su ayuda podría saber el paradero de Voldemort y juntos hallar una forma de pararlo antes de que llamara de nuevo a los mortífagos.

- Harry, tengo otra pregunta – Sirius lo miraba con seriedad desde el otro extremo de la cama - ¿Qué asunto es el que tienes con Quejicus?

Harry lanzó una mirada furibunda hacia el joven.

- ¡Severus! ¿Por qué diablos les cuesta tanto trabajo decir su nombre? ¿Y a ti que te importa a fin de cuentas?

Su futuro padrino lo miró con las cejas levantadas y una leve sonrisa en los labios.

- A eso me refiero – dijo señalándolo – cuando mencionamos a Queji… a Snape te pones como una furia, llegaste al grado de amenazarme a mí y de atacar a James por su bien.

Harry cerró la boca de golpe, sentía la sangre en la cara. Sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero se negaba a decirlo.

- Bueno, no es para que te pongas así, solo tenía curiosidad.

Desvió la mirada incómodo, una cosa era aceptar que Harry era hijo de su mejor amigo, que venía del futuro y todo lo demás que le había contado, pero otra muy distinta era aceptar que el muchacho estaba enamorado de aquel que consideraba un enemigo, aunque pensándolo de nuevo, realmente nunca les había hecho daño, aparte de los pleitos verbales con James, que casi siempre ganaba Snape, realmente eran ellos quien siempre se la pasaban fastidiándolo.

Quizá, solo quizá, lo había juzgado mal todo este tiempo.

Después de la larga plática abandonaron juntos la enfermería, conversando animadamente sobre todo lo que se les ocurría, Harry no podía estar más feliz, Sirius era inteligente y divertido, habían hablado desde quidditch hasta complicadas pociones.

Sirius se retiró dejando a Harry frente a la gárgola, que como siempre, lo miraba con un gesto de fastidio. Harry susurró la contraseña y entro con paso decidido a la oficina del director, quien en esos momentos sostenía un ejemplar de _"El Profeta"_, en primera plana había una serie de fotografías, la más grande era de la Marca Tenebrosa.

- ¿Señor? – preguntó mientras se acercaba lentamente al gran escritorio de roble, el hombre bajó el diario para poder mirarlo.

- Ah Evan, que llegada tan oportuna.

Dejó el diario y le indicó con la mano que se sentara. Pese al gran número de veces que Harry había estado en la oficina del director, aun sentía una combinación de nervios y temor cada vez que entraba.

- Creo que hay algo que debo contarle.

- Claro – dijo el hombre - ¿caramelos de limón?

Harry negó suavemente con la cabeza, ni siquiera sabía cómo empezar.

- ¿Estás preocupado por algo?

- Si – respondió en voz baja – no debí hacerlo, no debí interferir con Voldemort, ahora, no sé cuánto haya afectado el transcurso del tiempo, ¿y si hice algo irreparable? ¿y si …?

La voz de Harry se tiñó de angustia y desesperación.

- Evan – le interrumpió Dumbledore cariñosamente – no debes preocuparte, hiciste lo que creías conveniente y gracias a ti una gran tragedia fue evitada, no te tortures más.

Las palabras del hombre parecieron tranquilizar a Harry, que tras un largo rato y varias tazas de té, terminó de contarle su historia, completando lo que le había contado la primera vez que había estado en su oficina. También le contó todo lo que había visto en la casa de los gritos y el duelo con Voldemort.

Dumbledore miró hacia el diario, una sombra de tristeza cubrió sus ojos al pensar en Tom. Siempre había albergado la esperanza de que el joven se estableciera en alguna de las comunidades mágicas o incluso que regresara a Hogwarts, ahora que él era director, podría haberle ofrecido el puesto de profesor que siempre anheló.

¿Qué motivos podría haber tenido para desviarse tanto del camino correcto? Desde aquella vez que lo visitó en el orfanato supo que Tom albergaba en su interior un inmenso poder. Deseaba dudar de las palabras de Harry, pero en el fondo sabía que no eran más que la verdad, una verdad que él conocía pero se rehusaba a aceptar. Tom había perdido el juicio, su hambre de poder y venganza habían llegado a niveles alarmantes y sabía que no iba a detenerse ante nada.

Pero ¿podría él detenerlo? ¿Tendría el poder para someter al que en su tiempo fue su alumno más ilustre y amado? En su interior aún conservaba las imágenes de aquel joven brillante y entregado a sus estudios. Pero también recordaba el brillo malévolo en sus ojos al descubrir hechizos de tortura o maldiciones imperdonables.

Cientos de preguntas se agolpaban en su cabeza sin darle tiempo de contestar cada una. Agotado por la situación se llevó la mano a las sienes y cerró los ojos, acompasando su respiración y desechando rápidamente todo aquello que le contrariaba. En los muchos años que llevaba como director jamás se había enfrentado a una situación tan complicada y ni en sus sueños más alocados habría pensado que un quinceañero del futuro sería capaz de hacer lo que él jamás había podido. Plantarle cara a Tom.

Por su parte Harry se preguntaba que debían hacer ahora, lo primero que pensó había sido darle caza a Voldemort antes de que recuperara fuerzas y tratara de reunir de nuevo a los mortífagos. Sus ojos se fijaron un momento en Dumbledore, la presión y las preocupaciones se reflejaban en su rostro, no quiso importunar al hombre en ese momento. En silencio se puso de pie, pero no pudo contener una exclamación cuando entre los documentos desperdigados notó un grueso libro, de inmediato reconoció las tapas gastadas y aquellas extrañas runas en la portada.

- ¡Este es el libro! – gritó sorprendido.

- ¡Oh si! ¡Lo había olvidado por completo! – respondió el hombre igual de emocionado – hace días estuve en la biblioteca y Madame Pince me ofreció amablemente su ayuda y orientación para encontrar algunos libros sobre hechizos relacionados con el tiempo, aunque casi me echó a patadas cuando le dije que me llevaría algunos tomos para profundizar en el tema.

Harry tomó el libro pasando las hojas con sumo cuidado, el aroma a tinta y pergamino antiguo llenó su nariz, para Hermione era "el aroma de la felicidad", pasó las páginas hasta que encontró lo que buscaba.

- Creo que es éste.

Dumbledore se ajustó las gafas de media luna mientras se inclinaba y estudiaba la página, para fortuna de Harry, el hombre parecía ser experto en lenguaje rúnico. Tras un minuto suspiró y levantó la vista del libro, el hechizo resultaba sumamente complicado y tardarían algún tiempo para realizar los preparativos.

- _"Supra Tempus"_ es solo el hechizo – puntualizó Dumbledore mientras cerraba e libro – nos hace falta el catalizador, en este caso sería la poción que mencionaste. La magia que controla o modifica el tiempo es sumamente rara y poderosa, es por ello que en ningún libro se encuentran juntos los hechizos y pociones, de ser así, cualquier mago podría viajar en el tiempo, a la larga eso ocasionaría un caos en las líneas temporales. Debemos encontrar la poción correcta para éste hechizo, si nos equivocamos en un solo ingrediente podría no funcionar.

- Entiendo, será mejor que traiga el pergamino con los ingredientes, eso podría acelerar la búsqueda.

- Sería lo mejor – asintió Dumbledore mientras los acompañaba a la puerta – pero no quiero que te presiones con este asunto, debes descansar después de todo lo que pasaste, los efectos del _Cruciatus_ aún están en tu cuerpo, nos reuniremos aquí mañana por la tarde cuando tus clases hayan terminado, además en algunos días empezaremos a organizar las fiestas de fin de año.

- ¿Fiestas?

- Se lo que estás pensando Harry – rebatió el hombre con una sonrisa – pero aun en medio de la oscuridad y el miedo ¿no es justo brindar al menos un pequeño rayo de luz y esperanza? En esta época es cuando las familias se reúnen y las amistades se fortalecen.

Harry asintió levemente, entendiendo las palabras de Dumbledore, una ola de nostalgia lo inundó cuando recordó las navidades pasadas, era cierto, en esos momentos se había sentido más fuerte, protegido por el afecto de sus seres queridos.

Sin más salió de la oficina, sus pasos lo llevaron hacia las mazmorras pero se detuvo a medio camino, no tenía idea de cómo enfrentarse a Severus y a los demás, seguro iban a hacerle muchas preguntas, empezando por saber qué hacía en la casa de los gritos ese día, o que relación guardaba con Voldemort.

Además, en aquel momento el instinto lo había guiado, seguro que ni Lucius ni Regulus habían olvidado que los había atacado con un hechizo aturdidor. Lo mejor sería buscar respuesta para las posibles preguntas y después ir a la sala común. Salió del castillo y vagó por largo rato en los jardines, finalmente se sentó a la sombra de un árbol.

Conforme avanzaba el día y el clima iba enfriando en la sala común de Slytherin los alumnos habían empezado a juntarse alrededor de la chimenea, varias teteras y tazas de humeante té volaban por la estancia.

- ¿Entonces qué piensas Malfoy? – Regulus estaba sentado sobre uno de los sillones con una gruesa manta cubriendo sus piernas, la taza en sus manos temblaba ligeramente.

- Que Raven llegó en el momento adecuado.

Lucius suspiró, la cortada en la mano aun le ardía, nunca había querido unirse a Voldemort, así como tampoco esperaba que Regulus y Snape fueran con él. Él no se veía entre sus filas. Deseaba graduarse de Hogwarts, hacer una especialidad en medimagia y después irse a vivir con su amado lobo. Pero sabía que mientras el contrato de sangre lo ligara a Voldemort su sueño era más que imposible.

- No esperaba verlo ahí – Regulus se acercó más a Malfoy envolviéndolo con la manta – el maldito es bastante rápido cuando se trata de lanzar hechizos.

Los dos se llevaron la mano a la cabeza, cuando cruzaron una mirada empezaron a reírse. No era gracioso que los dos hubiesen terminado en el suelo inconscientes, pero gracias a eso se habían salvado de ser marcados por Voldemort.

- ¿No recuerdas nada?

- Estoy en blanco – dijo Regulus encogiéndose de hombros.

Lucius abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero en ese momento alguien pasó a su lado mascullando una serie de improperios. Sus ojos siguieron a la figura hasta la puerta de los dormitorios.

- ¿Ese era Severus?

Regulus asintió, al instante los dos se levantaron dejando las tazas, aun a través de la puerta podían escuchar a Sverus maldiciendo en voz alta.

- Buena suerte Malfoy – dijo el menor dándole un golpecito en el hombro.

Él frunció el entrecejo y finalmente entró en la habitación.

- ¿Severus…? – susurró, se acercó con precaución hasta donde estaba el joven sentado, tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo y los puños cerrados por la rabia.

- Largo Malfoy, no estoy de humor.

- Eso me queda más que claro.

Lo más inteligente habría sido largarse de ahí, pero no iba a retirarse sin saber que le pasaba a su amigo. Avanzando con precaución se sentó al lado de Snape y alargó la mano hasta rozar su cabello, tomó un mechón acomodándolo detrás de la oreja del joven. Esperaba que Snape se echara a llorar o desatara la catarata de maldiciones otra vez, pero nada de eso sucedió. Severus se volvió hacia él, con el fuego brillando en la mirada.

- ¿Cómo está? – inquirió con cautela.

- Vivo – murmuró con frialdad.

- Supongo que la visita no salió muy bien – dijo Lucius mirando al techo.

- Muy perceptivo, Raven está bien si es lo que quieres saber, el perro estaba con él.

- ¿Black?

El rubio parecía incrédulo. De entre todas las personas jamás pensó que Sirius Black mostraría algún interés en otra persona que fuese James Potter. Al ver la expresión furibunda de Severus no pudo contener una leve sonrisa, al verla el joven estalló.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

- Severus no te enojes – dijo tratando de apaciguarlo – es como te dije, tienes que ser más honesto contigo mismo.

Lucius clavó su mirada argenta en su amigo. Sabía que sus palabras habían hecho mella en el menor y que estaba pisando en terreno desconocido. Durante un rato ninguno de los dos dijo nada, miraba de soslayo a Severus, casi podía escuchar cómo se movían los engranes en su cerebro.

- Se lo diré – dijo Snape rompiendo el silencio.

Lucius abandonó la habitación, cuando salió Regulus estaba sentado de nuevo frente al fuego.

- ¿Y? – fue lo único que dijo al percatarse de su presencia.

- No quieres saber.

Regulus cerró los ojos, sintiendo un agudo dolor atravesándole el pecho, era demasiado tarde. Con tristeza recordó cuando se habían conocido, lo mucho que Snape le había impresionado con sus vastos conocimientos sobre pociones y hechizos.

Al principio vio en Severus al hermano que Sirius jamás había sido, protector y cariñoso, siempre dispuesto a ayudarle, pero poco a poco ese cariño fue cambiando, recordó las muchas horas que habían pasado juntos charlando frente a la chimenea o compartiendo la cama en aquellas gélidas noches de invierno, lo amaba, pero le aterraba decirle la verdad y que Severus lo rechazara por ello.

Salió de la sala común con los ojos ardiéndole por el llanto contenido, primero había perdido a Lucius, ya que, desde que había empezado a salir con Remus poco a poco se había alejado de ellos, se alegraba por él ya que sabía lo mucho que había anhelado al lobo, pero aun así le dolía su ausencia.

Y ahora Severus, la situación era injusta y cruel, Raven, un perfecto desconocido que tenía en Hogwarts un par de semanas había logrado lo que él no había podido en años, ganarse su corazón.

Ahora estaba completamente solo.

- Regulus

La voz cálida y profunda llegó por su espalda. Sobresaltado se giró lentamente, Sirius estaba a poca distancia suya.

- ¿Qué quieres Sirius? – preguntó lo más fríamente que pudo.

- Estas hecho un asco hermanito – comenzó esbozando una sonrisa irónica, pero no pudo decir nada más al percatarse del rostro rojizo en los ojos del menor.

Regulus desvió la mirada y retrocedió un paso, hacía mucho tiempo que había aprendido a tratar con Sirius, sabia como defenderse de sus ataques y burlas y como contrarrestar la mayoría de ellas.

- ¿Por qué estas llorando? – preguntó, esta vez sin un ápice de burla

- ¿Ahora resulta que te importo? Ay Sirius, debes estar muy aburrido como para venir hasta acá a fastidiarme, por cierto – dijo mirando a ambos lados del pasillo - ¿Dónde está Potter? Es raro que andes solo.

- Regulus – dijo él casi en una súplica.

– No te atrevas a tocarme - le advirtió cuando él alargó una mano.

Su orgullo estaba por los suelos. Se sentía tan arrepentido, había renegado de su apellido y hecho hasta lo imposible por fastidiar la vida de su propio hermano, llegando al grado tal de negar la sangre que los unía. Ahora solo deseaba poder abrazarlo y decirle que lo quería. Ignoró sus advertencias y de todos modos lo tocó, alcanzando su mejilla en una suave caricia.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Sirius? – preguntó de nuevo, apretando la mandíbula y cerrando los ojos en un intento de contener las lágrimas, no iba a caer en su juego, era muy propio de Sirius aprovecharse de los momentos de debilidad de los demás, siempre parecía saber cuándo y dónde golpear para obtener el mayor daño posible, pero esto era demasiado cruel.

- Solo quiero que hablemos – respondió suavemente, dirigiendo la caricia hacia el cuello del menor, bajo sus dedos podía sentir el pulso acelerándose – no quiero lastimarte.

- Demasiado tarde – gruñó él, cortando la caricia con un manotazo, dando media vuelta empezó a alejarse.

- ¡No es tarde! – Sirius lo alcanzó con un par de zancadas, empujándolo contra la pared y estrechándolo con fuerza entre sus brazos – no es tarde Reg, no es tarde.

Repitió la frase como un mantra, sintiendo que adquiría potencia cada vez que lo decía, entre sus brazos Regulus se revolvía tratando de zafarse, pero atrapado entre los brazos de Sirius y la fría pared de las mazmorras no había escapatoria.

- Lo siento tanto, siento haberte herido, todo lo que te he dicho y hecho.

Sirius se quedó inmóvil al sentir los dedos de su hermano acariciando tímidamente su mejilla, levantó la vista hasta su rostro, sus ojos aún se mostraban recelosos y angustiados.

- Si esto es una broma Sirius, vas a arrepentirte – sentenció, aunque su voz sonó más aterrada de lo que habría deseado.

- No lo es – juró, tomando la mano de Regulus inspeccionó la palma, besando con cuidado la larga línea rojiza que había dejado la daga.

De pronto la mente de Regulus quedó en blanco al sentir los labios de Sirius sobre los suyos, era apenas un roce, pero el corazón le dio un vuelco. Podía percibir el aroma a jabón y loción que emanaba del cuerpo del mayor, con el corazón acelerado deslizó sus manos por la cintura de él, Sirius lo dejó hacer, permitió que le sacara la camisa del pantalón, ahogando un gemido cuando sus manos heladas recorrieron su espalda desnuda.

Lo besó de nuevo, esta vez dejando salir la pasión contenida, lamió y mordió suavemente los labios del menor casi rogando porque le cediera el paso, él aceptó de buen modo y echándole los brazos al cuello profundizó el beso, dejándolo explorar su boca, entrelazando sus lenguas en una deliciosa caricia.

- No poseo tanto autocontrol Reg – jadeó entre besos.

Un atisbo de conciencia perforó por entre el velo de la pasión, lo que estaba haciendo estaba terriblemente mal, ¡era su hermano menor por todos los dioses! Y no solo eso, Regulus estaba confundido y vulnerable por todo lo que había pasado, y él, como el perfecto cabrón que era se estaba aprovechando de la situación.

- No puedo hacer esto – dijo separándose, al hacerlo el frío del pasillo envolvió su cuerpo.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Regulus mirándolo a los ojos, de cierta forma esperaba que en cualquier momento Sirius se echara a reír y le dijera que había sido un estúpido por creer en sus palabras. Quizá así le dolería menos su rechazo.

- Porque no quiero aprovecharme de ti – besó su frente para tranquilizarlo – si en unos días, cuando hallas aclarado tu mente y tus sentimientos, aun deseas estar conmigo, no va a haber poder en el mundo que me evite poseerte.

El menor se sonrojó ante la declaración, pero con gesto firme inspeccionó de nuevo el rostro de Sirius, buscando atisbos de burla o aquella sínica sonrisa de antaño, para su fortuna no encontró nada.

Suspirando se separó de la pared y caminó de regreso a la entrada de su sala común, se detuvo frente a la pared de piedra, abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero las palabras se agolparon en su garganta negándose a salir.

- Descansa Reg – lo besó suavemente y sin más se alejó.

Mientras caminaba de regreso a la torre, Sirius sintió un pinchazo de culpa, de todas las calamidades que había cometido en su vida, enredarse con su propia sangre era la peor, pero no había podido evitarlo, desde hacía años pensaba con firmeza que Regulus lo odiaba y que lamentaba el hecho de haber nacido como un Black, pero ahora gracias a Harry sabía que no, su hermano lo amaba más de lo que imaginaba, y él, secretamente daba gracias a los cielos porque así fuese.


End file.
